Fallen Ashes
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: A white scarf with ash is all that reminds when Natsha vanishes in flames. The whole guild goes into panic mode because of their lost Dragonslayer. Without many leads as to where she is, Laxus takes it upon himself to recuse the Pinky. Even if it means taking along Happy and the Thunder God Tribe. Fem!NatsuxLaxus MiraRogue GaLe Gruvia
1. Transportation

It call happen in the matter of seconds, and only Happy was the one to catch the scene. It all played out right before him. His pink haired 'mama', or partner, vanished in front of him with blue flares. Nothing was left in her place. Except for her beloved scarf that she held dear to her heart. Happy caught the scarf before it fell to the ground.

It was covered in ash; unlike the ground. His paws turned it over and sideways, looking for anything of his beloved partner. "Natsha? Natsha?!" he cried out. His claws gripped the fabric, and smooth it over his shoulders. His wings fluttered in the breeze as he left his small house on the riverside. He only knew of one place to go. His second home.

The Guild.

Everyone stared as he went headfirst into the doors. When he looked into their faces, he saw concern, confusion and distress. His bottom lip chattered as water filled his eyes.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Mirajane questioned. She was one of the first to hurry to his side. She bent low onto the ground and her hand touched his fur.

Others approached the small blue cat. They stood around him in a circle, waiting to hear his words. They gave a path as Master appeared. He stared at Happy with a face full of concern for one of his own children. "Happy..."

"Na...Nat-" he couldn't even finished her name. Something felt like it was blocking his throat. He coughed and cried. He was in a state of chaos.

Gajeel took a sniff of the air._ 'Pinky's not here...'_ This was only half the truth.

"Give him some room," the Master ordered, and everyone obeyed. "Mira, get the poor lad some water."

She nodded gracefully and withdraws to the back of the guild. She took a glass and filled it with ice cubes and cold water. The sliver haired girl returned to the two, who retired to a table. "Here," she held the glass out.

His small paws took the glass and took a small drink of it. "Thanks..." his voice was low and hushes.

"You're welcome."

"Will you tell us what's the matter?" Master questioned.

The blue cat looked into Master's eyes. "Natsha, she...disappeared. Flames appeared, and she was nowhere to be seen. I looked in the house. Around...and I came here..." His paw felt against the fabric around his neck.

"Flames?" the old man repeated.

"Blue. They just sparked, and covered her in...seconds. When they were gone, so was she. She left behind her scarf..."

The old man looked back to the other Dragonslayer. "Gajeel, do you know anything about this?"

"All that I know, is the cat's right. She's not here, nowhere in the city."

"Happy, where did this happen?"

"Our house on the riverside. We were just about to come here."

Master nodded. "Wendy, Gajeel, I want you two to follow Happy to the spot. Freed, does this sound like anything we have encounter in the past?"

The green haired, which was standing on the second floor, looked down at the two. He placed his finger onto his chin and paused for a second before coming to an answer. "Sounds like magic dealing with modes of transport. As of now, we have only deal with one case of transportation magic, and that was from Doranbolt. This could also be a type of airspace, in which we only encountered with Aria."

"But..." Wendy started. She got shy all of sudden as everyone turned to look at her. "Doranbolt...could only use it on himself."

"Even if that is the case, we can't be sure Transportation magic wasn't used. It is not that we are blaming Doranbolt of kidnapping our Natsha, just listing out the possibilities of what could have happened to our pink haired friend. But I do believe Airspace could also be counted out with the same rules applied."

Master nodded at Freed. He looked back at the other members of the guild. "Warren, I will need you and Max to contact Hibiki. We will need all of the information we can get on transportation. Gray, go with Gajeel and Wendy to the spot; don't want all of the Dragonslayers disappearing. And Erza, I will need you to contact our old dear friend, Aria, and see if he has any news."

"Understood," the redhead nodded.

"Levy and Lucy. You two will be on research duty. I want you two to use those glasses of yours to search our archive of anything concerning disappearing in flames. It could also be a type of fire magic. A mixture of both? Lisanna, could you use one of your animal forms and search the forest around her house?"

The younger sliver haired girl nodded. Her older brother looked at Master, "Anything I can do?"

"You may follow any of the groups, or travel with Mirajane to meet up with Doranbolt."

He nodded and looked at the eldest sister.

"One last thing," the Master turned to Freed. "Do. Not. Tell. Laxus. No matter what. If he questions about why everyone's gone, say quests. If he questions why everyone's busy, say quest matters that have to be dealt with."

They all nodded and separated into groups. Erza was the first to leave, with Mira and Elfman being second. Those three had the longest route to travel. Next group was the five going to the riverside. The rest stayed inside of the guild. Master ushered the two girls into the library portion of the guild; both were amaze at the size. So many secrets hidden within these pages. "Why haven't we been in here before?" the blonde questioned.

"Not only has this library held magic books, but things of great danger. I'm trusting you two being in here. Some things are not to mess with."

Levy nodded. "Is...there a-any curses on these books?"

"This room has been protected by Freed to break any curses."

She gave out a breath of relief. But she was still not up to see the great dangers within these books. "C-Come on, Lucy..." The blonde gulped.

"I will be outside," the Master called and left the library. He closed the door behind him. Even if he trusted his children, there were still some who trouble loves to follow; which was usually Natsha in quests. _'Come back, brat,'_ the Master thought to himself. He walked pass Warren and Max. The two were now connected together on the same line. "Hibiki, this is Warren of Fairy Tail. Please connect."

This continued for a few moments, until the other person picked up his line. _"You got Hibiki. What's going on?"_

_"We called to ask about a subject," Max stated. _

_"Continue."_

"Transportation magic. What do you have on that?"

_"Give me a moment, I'm pulling it up. Anything to narrow it down?"_

"Teleporting someone else, that is not the caster."

The other line went silent for a moment as clicking away started._ "There's a few. Here, I'm sending them to you."_

A screen appeared in front of Warren and Max. "I should really learn this type of magic," Warren stated out loud.

_"It's pretty useful," the man on the other end smiled. "There are three types. Teleport. Gravity Force. Angel's Beam. They all involve transporting. Teleport create an illusion while the other moves to the other side, hidden. Gravity Force castes the user into the air, and travel faster than light to a different location. Angel's Beam is somewhat the same, but uses a beam of light that flashes before the user disappears. Leaving opponents blinded by the light." _

Warren looked at the old man. "Beam of light isn't exactly what we were hoping for."

"More flames," Max added.

_"Transporting with flames?"_

"Yes."

_"Like...hot air balloons?"_

"No...Teleporting magic."

_"I will search for it-"_ His line got cut off. There was statics before he came back, _"Sorry, I have to run right now."_

The line was cut off, and Max was zapped by the sudden withdrawal. "Ouch," he moaned as he rubbed his head. Master raised his eyebrow. "Teleport. Gravity Force. Angel's Beam. Those were all that had teleporting others away."

"I'm guessing none included flames?"

"None."

"Well, we gotten more leads. Hopefully he comes back with more results in the future."

The two nodded.

Large footsteps stroke down the staircase. Each step caused a loud crept and thump. While a piece of cloth dragged behind them, falling down to the next step with each footstep. The thumping grew louder and louder, until it reached the bottom. The two boys turned to look, and slowly backed away. A hand grabbed Makarov's shoulder. "What's going on?" the rough voice questioned.

The small man gulped. Too soon.

...

The five mages walked through the city; Natsha's house was located south of the river. As they traveled between the others, something halted Gray. He was looking at a man who was sprouting nonsense. "A grand beast in the sky, I tell you!"

"You're drunk," complained the other.

Lisanna turned back and stared at the blue haired male. "Something wrong?"

"Just was looking at something," he shrugged and went on with the others. Gray matched pace with Lisanna as they made it to the river. He turned south and started walking along the blue water. He and Natsha used to fish in these waters, but now the water that traveled through the city was cleared as sink water. The others turned, with Happy walking along the stone that blocked the water from flooding the city. His pace was slower than usually; it wasn't home without Natsha there laughing.

"This is the spot?" Wendy questioned. Happy led them to his and Natsha's home. She looked around at the unkempt yard and trash around the home.

Happy itch his head, "We just got done with spring cleaning."

"Looks like a dump," Gajeel confessed.

"It's Natsha, alright," Gray agreed.

"Let's get...back..." The small girl tried to change the topic. "Where was she standing?"

His small paws pointed to where grass was laid flat on the ground from numerous times she traveled through it. In the middle, next to a fairly sized rock, was it. "She was waiting for me outside."

The two Dragonslayers moved to it, and took a sniff from the air. They could smell the traces of Natsha, trash, and a small lingering magic. Fire magic. "She used her own magic," Gajeel stated.

"Then how could she disappear?"

"It's Fire Magic. Happy, could I see the scarf for a moment?" The blue haired girl questioned. Happy unwrapped the cloth from around his neck and handed it to her. She took in the scent. It was Natsha's scent, with a hint of Happy's. She moved it toward Gajeel, hoping he could smell more than she did. He took the end of it, and stuck it against his nose. Natsha. Happy. Lucy. Ashes. Chili peppers. "Was this covered in ash?"

Happy nodded. "It must have fallen off when I ran here."

He nodded. "Once again. Friggin' Fire magic."

"But there's still an unknown scent too," Wendy added. "I can't tell what exactly it is...but it's familiar."

Gray rolled his eyes. He didn't know why the hell he was dragged along with these two. The most he could provide was agreeing Natsha's house was a mess, but other than that, there was no need for him to come along. Of course, he wanted to help find Natsha, but this wasn't much of a help than if he stayed at the guild for another order. Now they had to go back to the guild, which was a ways away from Natsha's house. "Is there anything else to do while we are here?"

"Get Lisanna-san?" Wendy suggested.


	2. Teleport

"Get Lisanna-san?" Wendy suggested.

"She probably want to stay and search some more," Gray shrugged. It couldn't be much of a bother to tell the sliver haired that the three of them were going back. He picked up his jacket, which was thrown down on the ground a few minutes prior.

"Furball, you comin'?" Gajeel asked while the others started down the path.

He looked back at his house. It would be lonely if he stayed there for the night. In the guild, he would be surrounded in comfort with others. "I'm going."

The Iron Dragonslayer nodded and followed the other two. _'Should have brought Lily...'_ Gajeel thought. But the warrior cat was with Carla and Romero.

The four of them appeared at the forest opening. "Yo, Lisanna!" Gray called out. "LISANNA!" he said louder.

"ANIMAL GIRL!" Gajeel yelled. Gray glanced over at the taller male, and then glanced to the left. They nodded. Gray and Wendy headed to the left, while Gajeel and Happy went right into the forest. They could hear each other calling out for the sliver haired.

"LISANNA!" Happy called out into the distance.

"Can't ch fly up and look for her."

"Can try," Happy's wings appeared. He used his Aera magic and flew up over the trees. He remembered when Natsha would hide into the forest and sneak up behind him. Or when they played treasure hunt and buried their earnings; which some have yet to be found. But at this distance above, all he could see was the treetops.

In the corner of his eyes, he seen a cliff; Natsha's favorite spot. At the edge of it, was a dark hole that looked like some giant drilled into the rock material. He started flying closer to the trees, and a single dot appeared near the cave. The cliff was only a mile away from where Gajeel was.

Happy flew back into the trees and lifted Gajeel from the ground, which had screams of protest. "What the hell are ya doin'?"

"You're heavy!" the small cat moaned.

"Get yer paws off me!"

"I think I seen Lisanna!" Happy started his direction to the cave where he seen the dot. Once they came closer, the dot became more apparent. It was Lisanna in her cat form, searching into the cave for any dangers. She slide into the cave, against the wall, and reached the item she wanted. The two dropped onto the ground, right as Happy's wings disappeared. They rolled and dirtied their clothes from the impact. Lisanna hopped from the sudden sound and went farther back into the cave, away from the danger outside.

Gajeel lifted his body from the ground and smacked the cat against his head. "Next time warn me, Furball." He stood up and looked around. "So where's the Animal girl?"

Happy pointed to the cave, and Lisanna exited it; now knowing the new danger was only Happy and Gajeel. She shape shifted into her human form and lifted the item she found. Natsha's right sandal.

...

Their hearts skipped a beat in a chorus. "Hell-o Lax-us," the old man said slowly as he turned around to greet his giant sized grandson.

"What's going on here?" the blond repeated. He crossed his arms, and the shoulders of his jacket jerked with the movement. He kept his eyes on the man in front of him; daring him to run away. The other two were already across the guild, only Master was at the mercy of Laxus.

The old man stuttered with his words. He would have thought Freed would be the one to mess it up, not him. "W-We have gotten an important quest."

"Then why wasn't I told about it?"

"You're an," he tried to think of an excuse, "S-class mage. This quest is...a training course for-"

"So are that She-Demon and Redhead."

"They are out on a different mission."

The blond rolled his eyes and stepped away. "Okay, whatever." He sat in the middle of the guild and watched the other members with an intense glare. He knew something was up, but none dared to tell him. He could corner Freed or Max later on and get some information; but for now, he would listen.

The old man scratched his head, and slowly returned to his back room; away from Laxus' glaring eyes. He knew eventually the young lad would figure it out, but for now they needed to avoid rash decisions. He took out a piece of paper and wrote several words down. '_Angel's Beam, Teleport, Transportation, Airspace, Gravity Force.'_ Those were the only leads they had so far. Underneath two words, he added a name. _'Aria. Doranbolt.'_

_'Hopefully these two may be some use.'_

_"Master! They are back!"_ Warren called into his mind. He shook his head; he would never be comfortable with Warren's magic. The old man hopped down his seat and opened his door, looking out over the railing. "You're back already?" he questioned out loud.

In front of him were five mages that he just sent out an hour ago. Laxus was studying them down, in which Master responded by ushering them to his office. He sat down behind his desk as the five entered. "What have you learned?"

Gajeel leaned against the wall, right under a picture from when Laxus was little. "Fire ma'gic."

"But there was also an unknown smell to it. Not something Natsha used before," Wendy added.

"So...it's not transportation magic?"

"I'm sayin' its fire, but could also be a type of transportation mag'c," Gajeel stated calmly.

Master nodded. He must change their focus onto Fire magic instead then. He turned and stared at the sliver haired. "What have you found?"

"When I was looking into the forest, I found a cave with one of her sandals."

He looked at the two Dragonslayers once again, "Did you scent anything?"

"It was hers," Gajeel stated. "But other than that, her scent wasn't in there." Master nodded once again.

Lisanna held her head up, "Could it have fallen out somehow? And an animal could have carried it into the cave."

"There is a chance, but something like this couldn't have so many coincidences. The sandal could have been one she lost beforehand. But thank you all, now we must count on the others. For now, I want you all to do what you feel is right. The other three hasn't returned. By then, we should be able to put all of our information together and figure what happened."

They all nodded and left the office. Master laid down his head onto the table. _'Must everything be so hard?'_

Happy sat on Lisanna's shoulder. The small cat leaned against her hair. "Can I stay with you?"

The sliver haired gave a small grin and petted Happy behind his ears. "Of course you can, Happy. My room is your room." The small cat nodded and gave a breath of relief.

...

"Tell me what you know about Transportation," the Redhead stated. She reequips her sword and stared at the man in front of her.

"My lips are as tight as this room that holds me." The air within the room shift and caused dust from the ground to rise.

Erza turned her back against the window that separated them. Ever since that fight, those who were left behind was caught and sent to a prison for magic users. This included Aria within his air-tight cell. The window behind them was a gravity force that allowed nothing in or out. There was a single door to her right, which was sealed into the wall by metals and rubber. Only a key could unlock it from the outside. Within his room, the door laid against the wall as if it was a part of it. The only airflow he could get within his cell was the air he circulated.

"Unlock this door," Erza ordered the two guards behind her.

"We have no power to unlock this. Nor do you," one of the stated with a gulp.

"Then go get the one who does. I need to teach him some lessons."

The other one stopped leaning on the room and faced her. Their eyes meet. "Once we opened that door, he will escape. If we allow him any unseal place, he will leap for the chance."

Erza gave them the death glare, but walked out. Talking with Aria gave her no answers. She wasn't allowed to use force on him, to make him cry with the answers she was seeking. The Redhead could only returned to the guild and accept her failure on her part. Her face held no emotions as she hopped onto the horse. Her feet added pressure into the horse's side, and it rode. The guards watched as she withdraws.

...

Laxus was seated by; he overheard their words. Happy always stayed with Natsha no matter what, and Natsha wouldn't leave Happy behind on any sort of quest. It was unlike them to be apart.

He stood up and walked out of the guild, the green haired followed him like a loyal dog. He went into the alley between the guild and another building; away from peeking eyes. Once the two were away from the others, the blond turned around and stared at Freed. The other two were inside doing unusual chores for the master. The Lighting Dragonslayer crossed his arms. The darkness of the alley caused shadows all over his form. "Tell me."

A cat caught Freed's tongue. He sighed and leaned his head down. "Natsha...she disappeared this morning in a bolt of flames."

Freed stopped talking, in which caused Laxus to add, "And?"

"The others believe it may be a work of transportation magic, or a combine mix of fire magic."

Laxus' eyes were set on the other. His large form towered over the skinny man. This enraged him he was kept away from the guild's matters, especially those concerning the pink haired mage. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because..." Freed stood there in silence, _'You would have reacted the worst...'_

* * *

The next morning gave those in the guild hope. Erza returned without information, but Hibiki contacted Warren once again. The two girls in the library found little traces of what was happening.

_'Fiery Path, Ashfallen.'_

"Both of those are lost magic..." the Master stated."Each one required the person to fuse with fire, a mighty danger that caused the practice to be discontinued. Sometimes the user would be stuck within the fire form and eventually burn out. Other times, the fire consumes them."

They laid all of their information on a chart. There were seven categories with the magic spell as the title. Underneath two were names. Aria's name was crossed off, and Doranbolt has yet to be confirmed. Levy opened a book on the table. She read aloud the line she read earlier. "In some cases, Teleport can be fuse with elemental magic to differ the illusion shown."

Lucy read from a different book, "Angel's Beam is, in some places, discontinued because of the success-fail ratio. It often leaves the opponents stunned into a coma."

The blue haired girl looked up from the book. "I have also found a slight passage about Fiery Path.'Fiery Path is a parallel to Direct Line with different element being used. Instead of merging with air, the user is fused in fire and transports away from chosen point, if the path is cleared. Because of the low rate of success, it has been banned from tribes within the last six centuries. It is a lost magic from today standards.'"

Reedus leaned over the chart and wrote the new information within its categories. "All of them are filled, except Ashfallen."

The scarf around Happy's neck reminded him of something. "Her scarf was left, and it was covered in ash!"

"Could it be Ashfallen?" Gray wondered out loud. "It's the only one we don't know about, but the others didn't fit into-"

"What Happy described" Erza finished, "But with the new information of Teleport, it could also be counted."

Master nodded as the guild members debated about which one was used. He looked over the chart once more. He mostly believed Natsha was kidnapped, so if one used Teleport, which would have meant Natsha ran away on her own, and not under one's spell. "Did Hibiki add any more information about Ashfallen?"

Warren quickly sorted through the articles that Hibiki sent him. "It only has the basic information we already know."

"Read it out loud once more," Master stated.

"Ashfallen is a type of lost fire magic that allows one to be transported," the dark skinned boy repeated out loud. The others surrounded him frowned; hoping there were would be more to it.

**I will say this story has made up spells (specially for the Thunder God Tribe), for some daily uses and some other stuff. I got about five chapters already written for this story (which I must say, that's strange for me). I'm moving soon, so I'm trying to get all of my stories some more chapters. Thanks for the support!**

**darkhuntressxir: The journey has just began, Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Direct Line

"Damn it," the old man cursed under his breath. "Girls, I want you to search the archive again; this time with Reedus and Erza. Do you have any more of those glasses, by any chance?"

Levy nodded, "I always carry a spare."

"I...don't," Lucy held her head in somewhat shame.

"Give those to Reedus, and Erza, you can either make a stop in town for a pair, or read on your own." The Redhead nodded at his request. "Gray and Freed, I would like you two to go to the local library, even though it will be a wild goose chase, we need as much ground covered as possible. Ashfallen is a lost magic, but there has already been times that we have encountered those with lost magic. I will contact the Wizard Saints, even though it a Fairy Tail matter, and other guilds. Hopefully those wise fools have more information to spare."

"This seems to be a big matter over one person..." one of them uttered.

"It's not a big matter if one of my brats is missing. We must get her back."

The meeting seemed to end on that note. All of them started to walk away, even debating to others whether it was one spell or another. Gajeel walked with Wendy to her table. Carla sat across from the two, as did Lilly. "What have we missed?"

Gajeel leaned over the table. All of this fuss over the Pinky was starting to grind his nerves. "Girlie, don't you have visions and stuff?" he asked the cat.

Carla sat up with her back straight. She looked down upon of Gajeel. "Sometimes I get visions from the future, but it's not some stuff."

He rolled his eyes. "You aren't gettin' anythin' from this?"

"No, if I did, I would have informed Wendy-san of that already."

"How do these visions happen? By touchin, or bein somewhere?"

"The visions happen at random times. Why, do you think I may get some by going to her house?"

"I'm just askin' cuz Blue Furball has her scarf."

Wendy turned around in her seat, and Carla looked at the blue cat that was flying around Lisanna; away from Carla's side. "It could be a possibility," she nodded at Gajeel's thoughts.

Lilly, who was sitting there listening, called the blue cat over; which also has gotten the attention of Laxus. The blonde peered over the corner and listened. Happy landed on the table facing two Exceeds. "What do you want?" he questioned in this friendly tone. He head tilted to the right as the black cat stood up.

"We will need the scarf for a moment," Carla stated.

His paw gripped onto the white fabric before giving it up to Lilly. Carla rested her paw onto it.

* * *

_A pink haired girl stood by the riverside. She skipped a rock into the water and it skipped two times before landing into the bottom. "What's taking him forever," the girl mumbled under her breath. She picked up another rock which was slightly larger than the first. The sun beamed down on her as she threw her arm back and caused the rock to completely sink without skipping. "Awe man," she grumbled. The girl turned around, now annoyed at her small game, and looked at her house. _

_The house was wooden, even though she practiced in fire magic. The wooden boards were loose as they were stacked on top of each other. There were two openings in places of windows, and a metal sheet for the door. It wasn't much, but it was her home. Outside of it was trash she threw out from the supposed windows. 'I should really take that to Lucy's house...' she thought. "Yo, Happy! You done yet?" She started walking on the path to her house until a sudden sound halted her. _

_Something splashed in the river, and it wasn't a rock. Before she could turn to question the object, a large shadow floated over her and the clearing. 'Must be hail,' she thought. The girl once again started her trail, when a voice called out. _

_"Caderder'it Cinisinus"_

_Flames appeared around her body. Happy opened the door, "I'm don-" She was engulfed in flames and before she could even try to eat the fire, she vanished without a trace. Leaving behind only a scarf covered in ash._

* * *

Carla opened her eyes, only to be met with others staring at her; looking for answers. "It did give me a vision, but only of when she disappeared. The spell was stated in...Old language."

"That's all? You didn't see where she was or anythin?"

"Now we know what spell it is once it's translated," Pantherlilly argued.

Wendy leaned over the table, "What was it?"

Carla closed her eyes and voiced out loud the two spoken words. "_Caderder'it Cinisinus._" This caused the two Dragonslayers to sit back with wide eyes as if they were stunned. The white cat stepped over and stared at Wendy, touching the girl's forehead with her paw. "Wendy? What's wrong?"

The blue haired girl looked over at Gajeel, who had the same reaction. "That was...dragon language...Grandeeney used it..."

"Metalicana did too..."

Happy looked up as Lilly handed him the scarf back. "Could it have been Igneel?"

"But why now out of all times? Why hasn't the other dragons returned?" The Iron Dragonslayer smashed his palms onto the table. He too wanted to find his father. He looked down into his lap, at his hand as a small activation of his magic was used.

"I'm going to go tell Master," Wendy stood up. Carla stood up and jumped off onto the ground; leaving Happy and Lilly there with Gajeel. The two of them took the stairs leading to his office. Wendy slightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She hopped from one foot to the other. If Natsha was taken by Igneel, then would Grandeeney come for her? Would they finally figure out what happen to their foster parents after all of this time? _'Why Grandeeney hasn't come for me...?'_ she thought with a bitter taste of resentment for Natsha. She shook her head to rid the thoughts; she didn't like that bitterness in the depths of her stomach.

Finally Makarov opened the door. He raised one of his fingers as he continued talking on the device. It seemed as though he was having a debate with the other person. The old man signaled for her to sit down across from him.

Downstairs, she could hear the door opening and three sets of footsteps walking it. The sweet smell of Mirajane swelled into her nose, as was the scent of Elfman's sweat. The third smell was something she remembered before. It was Doranbolt who entered the guild with the two of them. Wendy looked at the door, but without x-ray vision, she could not see the man who saved her life before.

Makarov hanged up his phone and looked at the small girl in front of him. "Did you find something ou-?"

Some knocking at the door interrupted him. "Master! Mira and Elfman are back, with Doranbolt!" Max's voice floated into the office.

Master looked at Wendy for her to continue, but she stayed silence. He rose from his chair and opened the two to see three awaiting faces. "Makarov-san," the man gave a slight bow to the unsuspecting Master. They only saw each other briefly during the Grand Magic Games.

The old man laughed, "Good to see you three are back!" His tone became heavier, "Come on in, and give me your reports."

He backed away and gave room for the three to come in. Doranbolt entered first, being closest to the door, followed by Mirajane and Elfman. The three of them stood behind Wendy as Master Makarov took his sit behind his desk. "It has seemed like you have a problem on your hands, from what Mirajane-san told me. I will try to help with whatever I can."

"One of our own guild members disappeared without the lightest of trace. It has seemed to have something to do with transportation magic, which you, yourself uses. We have some information regrading the topic, but we would like you to add your insight."

"I'm afraid that my magic couldn't be much help into this case, Master-san. If you have not known, my spells only affect me, and those I carry."

"Wendy told use about that restriction, but could you spare a few details about transporting magic? The knowledge we know is lesser than we hoped."

The blue haired girl looked down at her hands. She was waiting until the others to leave to sprout the news of the Old Language, but it seemed like Doranbolt and Master would have a long conservation. "Excuse me," she stood up from her seat and walked out of the room. Doranbolt looked at the doorway as the small girl left; neither of them exchanged any words.

She walked down the flight of stairs right as Mirajane and Elfman exited. "Wendy, are you okay?" the sliver haired girl asked.

"Yes. It was nothing to be bothered with, Mirajane-san," she continued down the stairs as Elfman and Mirajane slowly followed.

The sliver haired girl looked across the room at Erza. The two walked and met in the middle of the guild, "Did you find anything?" the sweet loveable Mirajane asked.

"None. Aria's lips were as sealed as the prison. How about you?"

"None to help find Natsha. Doranbolt-kun only knows a few spells about transportation, but none of them involved causing one to disappear out of nowhere." She tilted her head to the side and sighed. "I wish we were closer, but we must be patient."

"We still have no lead on who kidnapped her, her location. Nor the spell that was used."

"She can't just vanish into thin air," Max stated as he overheard the conversation.

"We are using all whole guild effort as well," the Sliver haired mentioned.

"Only time will tell."

Max leaned his head over the chair and looked at the Redhead. "That reminds me, weren't you suppose to be in the library?"

Erza looked down at her hand. Using force wasn't exactly the right way to read a book. Within that room, the others were well adjusted into reading, yet she was still on one book because she didn't acquire the glasses. "Freed came back once the two found no trace in the local library, and took over for me."

He nodded and straightens his chair. "Is...something wrong with Gajeel?"

"He hasn't moved for ten minutes," Warren added.

The two cats were standing by the post as the Iron Dragonslayer stayed hunched over the table. Erza appeared behind him and thumped him on the head. "This isn't the place to sleep."

"Um...Erza..." Mirajane walked to the other side of the table and saw that he was indeed awake, yet daydreaming.

"What's wrong with him then?"

"He could just be thinking about something, so there was no need for that."

Wendy walked over to the two of them. "He's okay," she nodded, "Mirajane's right."

Erza stared at Wendy for defending the Iron Dragonslayer. It was as if the little girl wanted them to leave them alone. "Alright then..." She turned around and left the two. Carla looked down at Lilly and Happy, who was laughing at the mistreatment of Gajeel. Wendy's hands were placed on his shoulders, and she shook him. "Gajeel, come on." She repeated his name, hoping to get him out of this dream state.

The Iron Dragonslayer shook and lifted his head, shaking it. "What was that for?" he grumbled.

"You were daydreaming," Carla stated with a harsh tone.

He rolled his eyes and stared at the girl. "You told him?"

"He was busy with Doranbolt-san."

"Gotta tell him soon, or else they will be on the wrong trail," he looked around and added, "Not that I care what happens to Pinky."

"Gajeel-san, what do you think he said? _Caderder'it Cinisinus."_

"I don't know. Whatever it was caused Pinky to disappear."

**Well, I'm back down to 4,000 already written, guess I better get that back up to 10,000. I feel a bit unbalance having only one Fairy Tail story up, I may start a new one soon or something. Thanks for the reviews and the support!**

**Danizinhachan: Their relationship...I would said it's more like a Boerboel attacking if you touch his snacks. This was just something I've been meaning to write. Thanks for the review!**

**rinpup14: There's gonna be lots more later on. **

**darkhuntressxir: He has anger issues and take it out on everyone in the guild, mostly because they were hiding stuff and it was about Natsha.**


	4. Fiery Path

Laxus entered the library and looked at the four. "Freed, come here for a second."

The green haired sat down the book and placed a piece of paper at the line he was at. He stood from the wooden chair and pushed it under the table. Without much haste, Laxus bickered him into the hallway that lead to Masterquaters, and away from the Guild's Hall. "Ironhead and the little girl found something. The spell was in old tongue, well Dragon's tongue."

"Igneel?" Freed questioned out loud. Everyone in the guild knew about Natsha's origin; specially since she searched for any signs of dragons about every week. They also knew that Igneel disappeared on her; leaving her behind without anyone to depend on. Even though those in the guild believe Igneel was a good father, as well as the parent dragons of the other two Dragonslayers, they felt he was also a bad father for leaving her without anything to survive on.

Laxus remembered the day that his grandfather walked through the doors with another orphan. Dirt and scratches covered her from head to toe as if she was scrambling through vines. Patches of brown, her dried blood, and black covered what was remaining of her clothes. When he first saw her, he just thought she was going to be like the others; but it turns out she was far more annoying. "Exactly. All of them have been looking in the wrong place. Now Natsha's farther out, and only I can get her back." He paused and stared at Freed. Above his eyebrow was a purple contusion from their later chat in the alleyway. "Where would Dragons be?"

"Don't you know how many times I have been asked by the Dragonslayers? Especially Natsha? No one knows." One of his antennas limped against the rest of his hair. "On that day when Igneel disappeared, they left all marks of their existence vanished from Fiore without a trace."

"Could they have traveled to other countries?" He paused while Freed considered the answer, but repiled with nothing. "Igneel's a Fire Dragon, so wouldn't that mean his nest would be in a lava pit?"

"Fiore doesn't have any active volcanoes, nor lava pits, but Desierto or Midi is often consumed with them. But the closest would be the one in Minstrel.**"**

"Is there a likelihood she would be in either of those places?"

"Midi is often rumored to hold mysteries, which would be a good place for a grand dragon to resign in. Desierto has a small population from the temperature, but none dear to enter the center of it because of rouge wildlife. Minstrel only has two volcanoes, one of them active, I would doubt he would be in such a place. It is overpopulated from those running away from the mysteries of other countries."

"Get a map and mark the places down," Laxus commanded.

"I will have to go in town for one," the man replied. The blond only nodded, so Freed left him and the guild. Outside, the stars were overhead. He spent so much time inside that the night air was welcomed. The breeze pushed his hair back, and his jacket. His two antennas peaked back up as he shifted his jacket over his shoulders. He gave a small grin; maybe allowing Laxus to know was better than keeping all information withdraw.

His peace was interrupted by two others. Bickslow rotated his head around, and slapped the man on his shoulder. A tongue with a blue tattoo stuck out of his mask. He was having a jolly laugh from spooking the Rune Reader. "Did ya forget about us?"

Evergreen matched her pace along with the other two. Her fine groom hair brushed against her shoulders as the breeze flowed pass them. She shifted her glasses as Freed's grin disappeared. "What did Laxus-san want?"

So they knew Laxus called him out, even though the two weren't in the Guild Hall. He allowed his eyes to wonder in front of him, "He knows about Natsha's disappearance."

"You can never keep your mouth shut," Bickslow grinned with his tongue sticking to the side.

"Neither can you," Freed commented.

"Where is he sending you?" Evergreen questioned with her casual curiously.

He pointed ahead to a supply-goods store. "He wanted a map."

"Just a map?" she repeated.

He nodded. The green haired didn't want to explain Laxus' intentions with the map. It was bad enough he spilled the secret that Master told all to keep away from Laxus. But those two would follow them with or without information. Similar to him, they were loyal dogs as well, even though he was the most loyal, being the one that Laxus turned to; but this could also mean he's the weakest. He shook his head and continued his path to the store. He held the door as Evergreen went through first. Bickslow followed, and Freed could already tell this was going to be the most unruly trip than it was suppose to be.

The girl in the green dress disbanded from them and went to the post with glasses and mirrors. She tried on several pairs and looked into the mirror; luckily her powers didn't work exactly on her; sometimes.

Freed looked at the aisles till he found one with paper goods. In the middle of it was maps. He needed one that showed the countries and major landmarks. And a three others for the countries themselves. He found them all except for Midi.

"What's Laxus gonna do with those?" Bickslow questioned with an itch to his head.

"He just asked for me to get them," which was only half-truth.

Bickslow rose one side of his lip and shrugged. It was Laxus' business, which he would later question. "That's all? Cause this place is boring."

"Yes...can you get Evergreen?" Freed went to checkout and paid with his own money. It was cheap, since it was only a few maps. He glanced around and looked at the other two. Evergreen placed the glasses back on the rack and placed her own back on. Bickslow made a joke about her, laughed, and she slapped him across the face. Maybe it was a good thing they didn't know. "Come on," he motioned them to follow.

"Bossy much?" the blue wizard snorted.

"It's almost night time," Evergreen looked up. "I wonder just how long Natsha's gonna be gone. This is really starting to get tiring," she complained. But everyone, even her, was waiting for Natsha to return. She turned back to Freed, and gasped. "He's going to search for her! I knew it! Just as he hears, he wants to walk out and search after a wild goose."

_'Shit,'_ Freed frowned. "Did you really expect him to stay while his crush is in harm's way?" Or better yet, protected by an dragon for a father.

"That's why no one told him!"

"He needed to know sometime."

She took a few breaths. "Does he have any leads, or is he just trying to find a needle in a haystack?"

"He...uh...overheard a conversation with the other two Dragonslayers-"

"They knew it the whole time? All that time we spent and they knew?" Bickslow grunted.

"...It seems as though their cat had a vision about it. And it has something to do with Dragon Tongue."

"He's going after Igneel..."

"Are we all caught to date?" Evergreen questioned with her arms crossed, as she glared at their so-called leader.

"Mostly. He's planning on visiting the other countries, which is why he wanted these maps."

...

The three of them walked down the hallway and halted in front of Laxus, who was leaning against the wood panels. He didn't remark about the other two, just held out his hand and bickered them farther down into the hallway. They entered a small room with a table and a bed; his bedroom. Freed laid down the maps on the table, Laxus held out a marker.

Freed thought back into time as he tried to remember the exact location of volcano in Minstrel. He marked one on the border of Desierto and added an x underneath; an inactive volcano. The other volcano was already marked. In Desierto, he drew a circle in the center, where no one other than tribes knew about; none dared to go deeper. In Midi, he circled the land away from the ocean and border. The other maps didn't need to be marked, because they were already marked or no need.

"I will be heading to the active one in Minstrel, then to Midi. Desierto once I explored that and head back to Fiore." Laxus took the maps and folded them nicely in a bundle. In the corner was a single bag that he already packed during the time Freed was gone.

"We're going with," Freed made that point clear.

He shrugged, "Do whatever you want, just don't get in my way." The three of them nodded but stayed inside of his room. He lifted his hand and covered his eyes while a roar filled the room, "But you can't stay."

Freed gulped and stepped out of his room. For a journey like this, he needed to start packing, as did the other two. But for them to enter Laxus' room was a great honor. They all turned and went down the same hallway, even a blue Furball.

...

Doranbolt and Master stayed in the room debating and rumbling all night. The two Dragonslayers stayed in their places watching the railing, but neither came out. Wendy's head dropped to the side as she tried to stay awake; the Dustman must have came and done his job on the small girl. Carla was pacing back and forth, trying to stay awake.

Gajeel could already sense it was midnight. The two girls were already pass their bedtime. Gajeel wasn't as affected as much as those two, but there were a few yanks to fall asleep. He closed his eyes slightly and was awaken by Mirajane. "Gajeel-san, Wendy-san, maybe it's time you two got to bed."

Wendy's form stayed in place as she breathed calmly. The Iron Dragonslayer opened his eyes and looked around. Mira was closing up the Guild as everyone, including Cana, has left. Every table was washed except theirs. "Maybe so," Gajeel calmly agreed. He glanced up one more time to the Master's Office. Light still shined out of it, and the talking continued. 'Dammit, Old Man,' he cursed in his mind. Next he glazed at Wendy. The poor girl was already in Dreamland. He sighed and went around to her side of the table, picking the small girl up in his arms.

"Bye," he stated as he opened the door. Mirajane replied and went on her way back to cleaning. The two exceed, being as tired as Gajeel and Wendy, walked slowly behind him. His eyebrows lowered, "Get on and stop slowing me down," he complained. Pantherlilly, who was trying to hid his slow pace, calmly obeyed Gajeel and placed himself on his shoulder.

"Come on, Carla," the black cat turned and gestured Carla to follow his lead.

The white cat turned and her lips puckered out, while a small blush filled her cheeks. She flew up and rested herself next to Wendy's head, on his other shoulder.

"Now we can get somewhere," Black Steel grumbled under his breath.

The four of them made a steadied path to Fairy Hills, with the help of Carla directing them. Once they came to the door, they were greeted by an old lady and Erza. Each of them were in their nightgowns, if Erza's counted as one. The fabric stopped at little away from her underwear. The part that covered her stomach was see-through. And the old lady worn a gown from centuries ago, with flower details sown into it. "It's bout time!" the old woman nagged.

Erza took the small girl from Gajeel. Carla jumped off of his shoulder and landed on the ground. The white cat glanced back, "Thank you."

He shrugged and turned around to exited the gate.

The four closed the door and went to their different rooms. Erza gently laid the small blue haired girl on her bed as Carla grabbed the blankets and covered Wendy. "Why were they out so long?" The Require mage questioned the small cat.

"There was something we wanted to ask Master...but he was busied with someone else," the cat told.

"Like?"

Carla looked down at Wendy. She knew that the Sky Dragonslayer trusted everyone in the guild, but the Exceed didn't feel this was her place to tell. But Wendy would welcome Erza to know. "They think that maybe the dragons have something to do with it."

"It could be a possibility," Erza agreed, "Master should know tomorrow morning at the latest." Carla rested her small body against Wendy's, and nodded to the Redhead's statement. The girl shifted and withdraws from the bedroom. "Goodnight the two of you," she closed the door.

The lights in Erza's room flickered off as she laid herself in the bed. Maybe today was more successful than others would have thought.

Outside her window a small shadow rode into the night.

**Others are beginning to learn about Gajeel's and Wendy's chat, but it seems like the most important people, Master, has yet to learn for the support! You don't really see much love for Fem!NatsuxLaxus (since she's always paired up with Male!Lucy or Gray).  
**

**darkhuntressxir: They did kinda interrupted her when she was trying to give them the information; but it seems like they will get a chance tomorrow. .**

**Danizinhachan: They know the spell is in dragon language, but they don't know exactly what spell it is. It was hinted with Freed and Laxus, by the bruise the Green haired now has. Freed obeyed by telling him, but because Laxus had to go to him to find out, is why he got punished; since Freed should have told him before.**

**rinpup14: We're learning piece by piece, but most leads are pointing to Igneel; but is he, is a question that will be answered later on.**


	5. Requip: Basic

Happy finally went back to his house. He took off his backpack and let it rest on the table. The house was exactly how he left it yesterday. He frowned and kicked a can a few feet away. His backpack emptied out onto the table. Fish bones. Fish rod. Bait. Bandages.

He placed the fish bones in the kitchen, and grabbed a blanket from the corner. He also added the rest of his money in there. He thought for a moment about what else he needed, but nothing came to mind. He rolled everything back up into his backpack, and left to the guild.

He looked at the sign and opened the door. The lights were out as everyone already left. He walked into the hallway and went to Laxus' room. Being very quiet, he opened the door and closed it as he entered the blonde's room. He had everything packed into a bundle at the end of his bed. Happy could seen a sleeping bag, some extra clothes, and a few other odd and ends.

He placed his bag right next to the larger bag, and snuggled next to the giant man. It wasn't Natsha or Lisanna who he's used to. Not even Gray's whenever Natsha fell asleep over there. But it was warm and not lonely. He placed his back against Laxus' chest.

* * *

_The blonde leaned against the tree. His headphones over his ears, blocking out all other sounds; to others it looked as if he was peacefully sleeping, but he was awake with only his eyes closed. Softly, he hemmed the song and nodded his head to the beats._

_An apple rolled near him. He lifted opened one of his eyes and looked at it. He raised his finger, readied to shot it with one of his lightning bolts. He aimed and fired at the red fruit, leaving behind only a burnt spot. He placed his hand back down and lifted his chin to the sun. It was midday from the sun's position. He yawned and went back to his original position; lifting his knees to his shoulders and laying his head against the tree._

_In the corner of his eye he felt movement, so he opened his eyelids and looked at the small girl. "Was there an apple over here?" she questioned him. He barely heard her words._

_Usually he wouldn't answer and ignore her, but since he just destroyed her apple, he felt a bitter taste of guilt in his stomach. "No," he lied. She frowned and started turning back before the blond could taunt her. He stood up and followed her out of the fate. She halted her path as she glazed at the older boy. He stepped under the apple tree. The leaves were a few feet away from his head, but to the little girl, it was more like ten feet. He lifted his arm and plucked one of the fresh apples. He threw it to her and she caught it. With a big grin, she thanked him._

_The next day he was sitting within the Guild Hall, looking out the window. The others were playing with their age group, but none of them were his age; he was the oldest out of all of the children. He lifted his foot and placed it on the cushion; his head lay against the soft pillow that surrounded the window. The small deed he done yesterday for the girl was forgotten as he moved on to other activities. But the girl still remembered._

_She moved throughout the others with a round object in her hands. The pink haired girl lifted an orange and dropped it into his lap. He was moments away from yelling at her for annoying him, but she grinned; a grin that shown all of her teeth. "Thanks for yesterday!"_

_He picked up the orange and stared at it. Then he remembered zapping her apple away and picking her a new one. The corners of his lip rose for this small turned to her with a shrug, "It wasn't anything."_

_Maybe she wasn't as annoying as he thought at first. _

_Just maybe._

* * *

He felt something on his face, which wasn't right. With one of his hands, he felt the object and it purred. Within seconds, Happy was thrown off of his head. "What do you think you're doing?" Laxus growled at the blue cat.

The cat leaned from one side to the other; he was ready to fall asleep once more, if only Laxus would allow him. "Can you be softer? People are trying to sleep." He leaned his head to one side and dropped like a sack of potatoes. His eyelids were already closed.

The larger man took Happy by the back of his neck and threw him out of his room. The small bundle of blue rolled along the floor and came to a halt once he impacted the wall. The small cat looked up at the ceiling, imaging things. "He must not get the consent of sleeping. No wonder he's so grouchy." A loud yawn filled the hallway. Inside of the room, he could hear Laxus cursing as he checked over his items.

It was only sunset, a time were others were still asleep or waking up. Soon the others will come and fill the guild. Usually it was Mirajane who would wake first and come to the guild. Happy itch his head, wondering when the Thunder God Tribe would come. He knew about their plans on rescuing Natsha and knowing about Igneel, so he wanted to come. He didn't want to be left behind once more, but when Natsha was so close.

"Damn cat thinks he's comin' along," Laxus grumbled as he saw the green backpack next to his bedpost. This journey was only supposed to be his to rescue Natsha, but now others were joining him. He shook his head and calmed down. _'As long as that cat doesn't get in my way...'_ He wasn't the only one missing Natsha, as it would seem. He turned around and exited the door. "Cat."

Happy looked up at him with a tilt of his head, "Yes?"

"What are you planning?" His forehead darkened as he stared at the blue form.

"I'm going with," he crossed his arms.

"And who says that?"

"Me. She's my partner."

"As is Lucy, Gray, and Erza," the blond replied.

He cocked his head to the other side. "I just want to save Natsha," he pouted.

The larger man just shook his head, "Just make sure you're all set. If you're going to slow us down, then just leave now."

To that, Happy smiled. He stood up, walked under Laxus' legs, and grabbed his bag. "Aye!"

_'I'm going to regret this...'_ he thought with disband. He left his bedroom while grabbing his own bag and locking the door. He walked farther into the hallway with Happy closely following behind. For this trip, they needed more funds than they possible have on hand. He opened a small box and took out some mingle jewels; hopefully his grandfather wouldn't noticed the small decrease; but with him running every which place, the old man shouldn't notice such a small thing. He gently closed the box once more and stuck it safely back into its place on the cabinet. A Rainy Day Fund.

"Come on," he motioned for the cat to go back. Unlike the hallway, this small room leading to his grandfather's room was hosted with small traps. With Happy flying, he didn't need to worry about the cat stepping on one of them. For him, he was use to this maze.

The two managed to exit the hallway, each with their bundle. The door clicked and a head of long silver hair appeared. She was humming as she shut it and started walking down the middle of the Guild's Hall. She didn't even glance at the two, "Good morning~!" but she halted and stared at the two, "That's unusual to see you two up this early...and together."

Happy flew in a circle and landed on a nearby table, "I slept here last night!"

"Not wit- Lisanna?" She paused before saying the Pink hair's name.

The cat's eyes widen. He didn't know what to said, so he pointed to Laxus, "He tempted me with fish!"

Her eyebrow rose as confusion crossed her face, but she soon went back to smiling like a sweetheart. "You two must miss Natsha-san a lot."

_'Two?'_ Laxus looked at her as if she transform into her Devil-Form. She must be mistaken about that; Natsha was only a missing guild member to him. Happy looked at her without his normal grin, "Course! She's my partner!"

"As she is mine," Erza stated as she walked into the guild. "Is Levy here?"

Mirajane looked at her curiously. "Didn't she go home already?"

"I checked her room this morning but it was still unmade from yesterday."

_'Do you have a habit of checkin' everyone's rooms...?'_ the blond thought. But knowing Erza for a long time, he wouldn't be surprised with her controlling nature. It was just the first he had heard of it. "Pint's probably in the library," he scratched his head and pointed to the hallway he just exited.

"I will go and check on her, maybe she had found something," the redhead stated as she walked pass Laxus into the hallway. She had something to discuss with the bluette.

The blond looked at Happy; it would have seemed that the two Dragonslayers haven't told the others. Or else the other mages would have known about it by now. The Lighting Dragonslayer walked outside with his backpack, and once again gotten a confused look from Mirajane. Once outside, Laxus pressed a button somewhere in his pocket and a hologram screen appeared. He called the other three, "Meet at the train station within 10." He hanged up before any of the three could argue.

...

Evergreen sighed and cursed under her breath. She gave a side glance to the bag lying with multiple layers on top of it. She took a breath and rumbled a spell under her breath, "Re-iki?" The spell only caused all of the items in her bag to turn into a tornado and spread it all throughout the room. "...Only ten minutes..." she gulped.

With a sigh, she thought of another spell to whisk them all back; and it worked. But it was still too much for a single bag, and too heavy for her to carry more than ten feet. The brunette had to carry this across three countries, and she had a feeling that most of the way, she would be walking. "What fun," she kicked the wall, which had many imprints of her shoes.

Quickly, she called Freed. "What's the spell for fitting everything in a small bag?"

_"You should have become a Requip mage instead...it's Requip: Basic."_

She hanged up without another word and tried once again. Not only did she have the magic of Stone Eyes, but, with Freed's help, she was also basic within other types of magic. Ever swirled her hand, "REQUIP BASIC!"

All of her clothes went into a pocket dimension, leaving her with the oddities, which already filled the bag to the top. She was sure that Freed did the same with his items, but she wasn't sure about Bickslow. He had ever little, and mostly carried it with him. As for clothes, he often wears them as long as he can. Hopefully he didn't for this mission.

She picked up the bag, which went along with the purple dress she was wearing. It was much lighter than before, too bad the spell didn't take the other items with it. The door opened and a light breeze floated inside. Today seemed like a good day for shopping. Ever looked down at her watch and gave a small grunt. She only had five minutes to get to the train station. The door slammed shut, and she hopped down the steps.

**I've been keeping the chapters 2,000 words, but most of this has been written for a few weeks. Thanks for support, and any feedback is welcomed! When I was looking some of these characters up on the wiki, they had no personally section (so most of it I just guessed from what I have read in the manga). Ever gonna be over-reacting, Freed's gonna be a puppy dog, and Bickslow's gonna be the joker with Happy as his appretice. As for the countries they are visiting, I'm basing them on what their name is; since Hiro hasn't gone into detail about them. So, I'm making up spells, and towns/countries as well.  
**

**Danizinhachan: Master may be small, but he's gonna get real huge once he hears. Everyone knows about his crush, but no one confronts him on that fact, except Evergreen (which may be the only reason Laxus doesn't act on his crush), since she gives him rants after rants. They just chose to let the two get together by themselves, like Bisca and Alzack, but it hasn't been working as much as they hoped. **

** darkhuntressxir: Well, in the next chapter, he will be offically on his way. The Thunder God Tribe still has to get to the train station first. I have a feeling it will be discuss soon (may even call in the other Dragon Slayers).  
**


	6. Angel's Beam

With a sharp right turn she walked fast to the train station. Even from a distance, she could see the other two. Somehow Bickslow made it there before the other two; even before Freed. The brunette squint her eyes and wondered; out of the three, Freed was always the one who got there first, even before Laxus himself. He must have forgotten something along the way, she presumed.

Laxus stood there with his back turned. His arms were crossed over his chest that was covered in his favorite jacket with a furred finished. The furrows in his forehead deepened as if he was annoyed. His foot stomped onto the ground in a constant speed.

The mage in blue striped robes was leaning against one of the support beams. His outfit was one of his only ones, only much lighter. His shoulder pads were taken off, as well as the gauntlets and other metals that he usually wears; except his usually knight helmet that covers the upper portion of his face. When the mage turned around he smiled at Evergreen with his tongue sticking out to the side. "Four down, one left."

"Four?" she repeated as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Happy's head appeared over Laxus' shoulder. "Aye!" he waved at her with a friendly smile.

"Hap-Happy? He's coming along?!" After coaxing Laxus for years were they able to join Laxus on his missions; yet this Furball was able to come.

Bickslow's body started shaking with laughter. "Emergency food supply!"

"What?!" Happy yelped. His hand flew up and smacked Laxus in the face by accident. In which the giant responded by throwing the cat onto the ground.

"So this is what happens when I'm not around," Freed appeared by standing at the street corner. On his arm was a store bag filled with some items he got on the way.

"You're a minute late," Laxus grumbled. He turned his back and walked off into the train station.

"Now he's irritated," Evergreen mumbled under her breath. She followed behind him quickly with her thighs swinging from one side to the other.

Happy used his Aera and flew over the three of them, following closely behind the Lighting Dragonslayer. "It was an accident," Happy bowed his head low. He didn't want Laxus to kick him out of the train on the ride over.

"Whatever."

Within moments they ordered their tickets for the train. They were heading to Cedar Town, there they would sail across the water and land on Minstrel once they equipped a boat.

Once the quinlet settled that, they boarded a train and took their seats in a booth. Evergreen somehow ended up sitting by Laxus, while Freed was left on the other side with Bickslow. Happy, being small, sat between the two grown men. The girl glazed out of the window; they were the only ones on the train at the moment from boarding so soon. "Where are we heading?"

"Minstrel. We are going to all of the volcanoes, lava pits, on Earthland." The blonde plainly answered. He leaned forward, pressed a button that was in the center, between their seats. The button glowed brightly and lifted a cube in the air. The cube was a bunch of layers on top of each other, and each layer spread out; forming a table in front of all of them.

Freed gracefully moved his items in a bag he kept with on the train; their other entire luggage was stored in spaces over their heads. His hand grabbed onto a folded piece of paper. Bickslow, restlessly eager, took the paper and unfolded it onto the table. After giving Bickslow an annoyed stare, Freed pointed to the map; to Magnolia Town. "In a few hours we will be arriving to Cedar Town." His finger traced the path to the port town on the edge of Fiore. "There, we will acquire a boat and travel across this body of sea, to Minstrel."

"And there is the spot we are going first," Laxus added pressure to the already marked volcano. "Tambora Volcano," he read from the map.

"ALL ABOARD!"

...

The train slowed down on the tracks, soon coming to a halt as it entered the train station. Citizens surrounded the train; not as many as the usual bunch in Magnolia. Laxus pressed the button in the middle and it returned to the floor as if there wasn't a table in the first place. With some rumbles in his stomach, he quickly exited the train with Happy. Evergreen came after him; she was displeased during the trip with her seat next to the sickly Dragonslayer, that she switched with Bickslow in the middle of it.

Freed was still resentful of the two of them.

He walked out with the others on the train and those who charged inside. His foot stepped on the pavement and he looked around. This was the Port Town. All of the country's surplus goods came here to be shipped across the sea to different lands, in return for exports and jewels. Other than being heavily influenced by knights and military force, the town wasn't much else.

Not many of the guild members been to this area. The closest guild from this city was Lamia Scale; so there weren't as many quests that came to Fairy Tail. But there wasn't much here for others to want to visit in the first place. If it wasn't for the ports, Freed would have looked over this town and found another point.

He matched his pace with the blonde and side glanced at him. Happy, now walking next to Bickslow squealed with delight. "Fish!"

"That does look yummy," Bickslow excited as much as Happy. He leaned over and rubbed his stomach when it growled.

"We missed breakfast..." Evergreen commented. She looked at Laxus. "Maybe it will be a good idea to get some before we head out again."

"Fine."

...

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Master! Calm down!" Mirajane pleaded.

The master, using his magic, grew to gigantic sizes that he was standing above the Fairy Tail building. "Stupid Brats!" he cursed. "Once I get my hands on them!" He cracked his knuckles together and the sound echoed throughout the city.

"Master Makarov!" The guild members shouted. He looked at them from his height, and squeezed. He took a few breaths and decreased his size to half of the Fairy Tail building.

"I will go get them," Erza stated as she took a few steps away from the crowded mage. Her voice seemed unheard from the others, but she had a chance of stopping the two and ended up missing the point.

"They must have known something. It's not like Freed to go along without any leads," Gray uttered as he stepped behind Erza.

One again Master shrunk down to his normal height. He looked at his children in front of him and rubbed his head. He could already feel pieces of his hair falling out from all of the stress these mages were causing him. Not only is Natsha missing, but now his grandson, Freed, Bickslow, Happy and Evergreen are as well. "What do you suppose happen then?" Master questioned.

"I don't kn-"

"Dragons," Gajeel walked along the street as citizens came running in fright. He stopped at the corner as everyone turned their heads and gave him questioning looks of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned. "Didn't dragons disappear fourteen years ago?"

"There hasn't been an actual sighting ever since."

"Airhead's cat had a vis'ion from moments before Pinky disappeared. She heard the friggin' spell in Dragon tongue."

"Dragon tongue?"

Master looked up and made eye contact. "Was this what Wendy was going too said to me yesterday?"

"Yup, but she fell asleep waiting for you two to stop talkin'. Guild was closin' so I took her home."

Makarov nodded. There weren't as many other reasons Wendy would ask to speak with him, only if it was an important matter. He should have allowed her to speak during that time.

"Did somethin' else happen?" Gajeel questioned as he glazed at all of the guild members standing outside of the guild.

Erza glanced at the doors then to the Iron Dragonslayer. "Happy, Laxus, and the Thunder God Tribe left this morning without any notice."

"They must have went and searched for Natsha on their own."

"Laxus found out..." Master groaned. He knew something like this would have happened once his stubborn grandson heard news of Natsha disappearing; rushing into things unplanned.

"Couldn't the employees at the train station tell us where they went?" Lisanna suggested.

"Laxus-san could have left by foot," Mira shrugged her shoulders. She knew, out of the other guild members, Laxus also had motion sickness as the other Dragonslayers.

"Train is the fastest way," Max added onto Lisanna's statement.

Jet took a few steps out of the crowd and smiled, "Leave this to me." Within moments, he was on top of the hill.

Before any of them could leave the area, Master halted them. "Until Natsha is found, do not leave the city without checking in first. We can't have everyone out without any way to communicate and get them back."

They all agreed.

...

"Cedar Town to Minstrel," Jet unrolled four maps, "They are taking the train to Cedar Town, and boarding a ship across the Settler's Canal. Freed stopped by one of the stores near the train station and picked up these maps. Minstrel. Midi. Diesrtio."

"How do you know?"

Jet gave a hardly laugh, "Everyone knows Fairy Tail mages when they see us! Plus, he left a shopping bag in his trashcan."

"You went through his trash?!" Levy yelped.

"It was along the way to the Train Station. You know Freed, he may be smart but hiding stuff is his worst." He shrugged as if his act of hiding secrets wasn't considered a crime.

"What would be there?" Erza questioned as she looked at the maps.

Master walked across the table and rubbed his chin. "It's a country overpopulated from others trying to escape from neighboring countries that is thrown in chaos. There is only a mile between each town, city, and village. Yet the King allows more and more helpless people into his country. Finding one individual would be like finding a needle in a haystack. The only thing that kept it protected from other countries, are the rocky terrains on its borders."

"How does that have to do with Natsha and Igneel?" Gray questioned. He was quizzical as to why Dragons would be somewhere surrounded by humans. "Wouldn't Dragons try to stay out of sight from humans?"

"There are very few areas that citizens keeps their distances from. Minstrel has the highest mountain in the world; a place where only a few has entered and never returned."

Wendy tilted her head with an absent look on her face. _'Would Grandeeney be there...?'_ she thought. If only she could have enough time to check the mountain pass for her beloved dragon, but that was for another time.

"So they are still on Earthland?" She was talking about the dragons.

Master looked up at Lisanna and answered her question; sort of. "We have limited information about the other countries. For all we know, dragons could have migrated past our borders, into other lands, or live in another realm from ours. There are other realms, isn't that correct, Lucy?" The blonde nodded. She knew, as well as anyone, that there are more realms than what it would seem.

"Isn't that mostly saying that no one knows?" Gray piped up with a deadpan tone. Erza and a few others stared at him; he wasn't one to speak back to Master.

"It is, Gray. Our history of dragons is only filled with blood and hate. Other than that, it's unknown. But it's time."

"For?" Elfman puzzled.

"For Fairy Tail to venture into the unknown." He placed his finger on the bottomless-triangles. "To Desipho Mountains!"

Other than the mountains, only one other thing was marked on the map.

Tambora Volcano.

**Once again, the guild members are chasing the wrong leads, while Laxus and the others may actually be on the right track. Can anyone help me decide on the team pairings? Levy, Mira, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray, Lisanna and Elfman; each in a pair. I was thinking along the lines of having Wendy and Erza together, but I can't think for the rest. Any help would help. **

**general yumi: Well, it didn't take long. He could have destroyed the whole city in one go. **

**Danizinhachan: And think about this, there will be more in the future. And yeah, Ever is the only one who ever speaks out about his crush, which Laxus completely ignores...and I think it's in the next chapter. They were more suspicious about the two being up early and being together; they still thought Laxus hasn't heard anything about Natsha being missing. Thanks for reviewing! And your English is better than most!**

**darkhuntressxir: It wasn't as much fun to write, so I just skipped to them meeting at the train station; with Freed being unusually late. He isn't the type of guy to admit his crush, he rather deny it and claim she's only a guild member and that is the only reason he going to save her.**


	7. Rune

The boat sailed against the blue waters. Happy peered down at it, wondering what kinds of fish swum within it. Evergreen, who was standing close, watched the other members from behind her glasses. "Those morons..." she uttered under her breath; low enough that Happy did not seem too noticed.

Bickslow, hearing one his famous nickname, came trotting over to the two. "Heard there were beasts under the waters that swallow ships whole." His flying wooden 'babies' repeated his last three words, "Swallow ships whole."

Happy dropped down to the ground, gulping in the progress. He was the one suppose to eat fish, not the other way around. "Is it true?"

"Why do ya think people don't leave Fi-"

"I have also heard there were mermaids that haunted cliffs near the shorelines. They allure the moron males to their doom," Evergreen bluntly stated while pushing up her glasses. A glint reflected off from her lovely glasses.

"Mermaids?"

"You know, half fish, half human."

Bickslow laughed, "There's also Mermen who hides in the coves, looking for their next prey. Gullible women!"

"Half fish? Can I eat them?" Happy questioned with a tilt of his tiny head.

"They're half human as well!" The girl screeched. "Don't you know anything about mermaids?! Half human, half fish!"

"I know! Mermaid Heel!" He started imaging a fish person. His head was wide eye, floppy, and scaly, as his bottom half was smooth, pair of legs, and an extra organ; the fish part was the head, while the human was the bottom part. "...But the tail part is the best part!"

The brunet slapped Happy on the head. "That's not how it is!"

"So their junk wide opened," Bickslow, sharing the same thought as Happy, stated with a tilt of his head. That would be painful for the Mermen to be swimming on the bottom. He could only imagine how many times it would hit, and he cringed.

"You pervert!" Evergreen slapped Bickslow across his face; which was still shielded by his knight helmet. "You both are idiots!" She huffed and left them behind.

"Man, what's her problem?" He shrugged and leaned against the railings.

"She's the one who brought it up!" The small furball agreed. The two nodded as if in an understanding with each other.

Across the ship, Evergreen peered inside of the boy's room. Laxus was laying in his bed, listening to his music, as Freed established a rune over him. A spell to counteract against the Dragonslayer's motion sickness. It was working as Laxus stayed his normal skin tone instead of a pale ghostly color. "Once you leave this room, the rune is broken." Freed vacantly stated as he took off inside of the ship, now that Laxus was safe and sound.

Because the runes drain Freed's stamina, the spell was limited to the room, so that the mage could rest throughout the night without concentrating on the rune. The woman leaned against the wall and stared at the painting above his head. "This is the first time I seen you on transportation."

"Yeah?" He sourly stared at her.

"Just for her."

Laxus lowered his headphones back over his ears and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to listen to Evergreen's rumbles about this and that. He would rather face the motion sickness than be confronted with Evergreen. The girl thought he was crushing on the Pinky, but there was no way. He huffed and relaxed his neck on the pillows. There was no way, he told himself again. It was just Ever and her gossip.

"We came along to help you find her. Everyone knows you have a crush on her, just admit it! Once we save her, you can finally get over with it and tell her." Evergreen was once again on a rant that Laxus heard no word of. "It's about time for you two to get together and settle it; everyone's tired of waiting. It was bad enough with Bisca and Alzack, and look at them! They got a child together now!" Laxus nodded his head to the beats of his rock music; completely ignoring Evergreen as she stood in the doorway. She was gesturing and moving her arms as she went on and on.

Bickslow was watching. He didn't know who he should feel bad for; they were both pitiful in his eyes.

Freed came back onto the deck with a napkin rolled full of food. He leaned over the railings and nibbled on the chucks of meat. That was the only thing on deck were caught fishes; in which Happy enjoyed. The others were starting to get tired of the endless amounts of fish. He picked up the rest and handed it over to Happy. He felt like he was going to barf.

Happy took the napkin and began to finish the rest. "Thumks!" he said through his filled mouth.

"We been spoilin' this brat," Bickslow stated suddenly. Freed side glanced at Bickslow for him to continue, but he didn't.

"I'm not spoiled!" Happy pouted.

"He is right," Freed shrugged. "We have paid for your every meal, including ours that you end up eating."

"I don't have money!" the cat lied through his teeth. His jewels were untouched in his backpack.

Bickslow turned around and stared at the fishing boat they were granted to stay the night on. Without looking at the blue cat, Bickslow uttered "Guess you're a stray cat."

"B-But I'm Natsha's! She's my partner!"

_'In certain countries, that statement would get you sentence to lifetime in jail…_' Freed thought. If he said something like that out loud, others would think he's a pervert, even more so than Bickslow, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Now you aren't." Bickslow stated as blunt as a swordsman's training sword.

"B-B-b-but!" Happy stumbled. He shook on the railing and dropped the chunks of fish. Tears started to run down his face. He's been holding in every since Natsha left; keeping hope that everyone would find her. Just like always.

Stray Cat.

It hit home.

It meant he didn't belong to anyone. Natsha wasn't here; she wasn't his partner.

"Bickslow! You idiot! I left for one minute!" Ever swiped back outside and stomped on the soul user's foot. His babies echoed his grunt and surrounded Ever in revengeful aura.

"What?!" His stuck out his tongue, "It's the truth!" He shrugged and calmed down his babies.

"Don't listen to that idiot." She stated to the cat; but he still cried. "Look what you've done!"

"Happy, Natsha will come back. Laxus will make sure of that," Freed tried to calm the shaken cat down.

"W-What if she doesn't?! I-I-I was r-right there! A-and now I'm just a stray cat!"

"Stray cat? But everyone in the guild is your family."

"She w-was my mother!"

"Lisanna?"

"Zombie mother who everyone thought was dead."

"See, she's still your mom."

"Backup."

"Which still counts."

…

"I wish Freed was here…" Levy moaned over the several maps and opened books. When it came to research, her and Freed were always paired together. The others in the guild were less than knowledgeable. The others tried to make up for the lack of Freed, but they were doing poorly. Lucy was contained by reading the books; pulling her away from any real work. Mirajane stared at the map and tipped on the table; which nudged on Levy's nerves. The rest of Shadow Gear were doing their best, but it all failed.

Jet raced across the room and took a pile high of books and laid them on the table. None of them were on the subject at hand, but Levy didn't have the heart to tell him. He was enjoying helping her, so much he was humming.

Droy was less than helpful. He tried to use Levy's reading glasses and somehow ended up reading the book backwards, or read the wrong books; thanks to Jet piling more and more books. He has a bad habit of spilling everything in his way; luckily they moved all of the ink bottles away from him now.

Unlike the other two, Pantherlily stood in the corner and stared. He was more of a warrior than a bookworm. He knew the basics of running a kingdom and none of that came into play of searching for Natsha.

"These countries have nothing to do with each other!" Levy cried out. "Minstrel is overpopulated woodland! Desierto is a never ending desert that is in aged long battles! And Midi…who knows anything about it?"

"Maybe it's something more specific than that?" Mira suggested. "Is there anything common like mountains? I believe Desierto and Minstrel have them?"

"Then…why would Freed include Midi with these two? It could have already been counted out having no mountains. And all of the other countries have mountains, other than Stella and Midi."

"Gray! Mira! Erza! Gajeel! Wendy! Levy! Juvia! Come in here!" Master's voice echoed throughout the building.

Mirajane looked up from the map and gave Levy a small pitiful smile. "Shall we go?" Levy nodded and she walked out with Mira. She winced as she left the Shadow Gear to their own inventions inside of the library.

All of them surrounded Master and the wooden table. Reedus was behind him, finished drawing on the air whiteboard. "You seven volute-"

"I didn't," Gajeel stated bluntly.

"Or could be some use for the tracing," Master finished as he narrowed his eyes at the Iron Dragonslayer. "Now that we have found their destination, you seven are being sent there. Two others are also joining this journey."

The door opened and two teenagers and two exceed walked inside.

Sting and Rogue.

They gazed over the guild with admiring grins, before landing on the small master.

"Just in time, Sting-san and Rogue-san. Sorry for the short notice."

"No problem."

"With this, we have four Dragonslayers in our mitts," he unrolled copies of the maps on the table, "Now that I have more time looking over these maps, there are several places, and I want each one accounted for. Desipho Mountains. Midi. Tambora Volcano. Guraran Desert. You nine will be paired off and sent to these points. Wendy and Erza will travel to Desipho Mountains. Levy and Gajeel to Tambora Volcano. Sting, Gray, and Juvia will be sent to Guraran Desert. Finally, Rouge and Mirajane will travel to Midi."

"Tambora Volcano?" Levy raised her eyebrow. It was only a small landmark on the large map; nothing to compare with Desipho Mountains. Even Midi was roughly larger than that.

"Minstrel is a large country, so we need to cover more land."

"A dragon slayer in each pair?"

"Are you sure about these teams?"

"Basically, yes." Master answered both of them. If this matter had something to do with dragons, it would only be right to have a Dragon Slayer in each pair. "We are in a rush, and the next train to Cedar Town is at eight.

**I know, I lied about Lisanna and Elfman joining. I just didn't want to reveal Rouge and Sting; well, mostly I thought of it the last minute because Elfman and Lisanna doesn't seem to have much of an impact on this story (maybe even less than Lucy). But, yeah, finally they are on the right track. Which is strange that Levy didn't noticed the volcanoes (but there is only a few marked on those maps, Freed had to mark the others). But, now they are a day ahead of the Fairy Tail mages; a day that could make a difference.  
**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Gajeel and Levy seems like a must...I was really about to pair those two with others just to see the reactions. A...and you forgot about Lisanna and Elfman... (even though those two weren't going in the first place). **

**rinpup14: Levy and Gajeel was right, and thanks for the suggestions. Maybe Droy and Jet will travel behind them to watch for anything that Gajeel does. **

**Danizinhachan: Well, now that he's finally calmed down, he seen his mistake. One of the pairs are on the right lead. And, I can't wait until I get to the reunion of the two of them (Natsha and Laxus). It's true, those with English as their first language, makes the most mistakes since they are careless with the language. **

**darkhuntressxir: There was so many suggestions with Gray, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, so I just figured on keeping ELfman and Lisanna since they haven't done much in the first place in this story. But thanks for the suggestions, at least Levy and Gajeel are paired together (hey, maybe Droy and Jet will follow them). It will take a lot to get him to admit it, as seen in this chapter.**


	8. Aera

As soon as they entered the country, they knew something was strange.

Tangun City.

It was their port city. Unlike Cedar Town, this place was full of shops and homes. Some stores had living quarters built on top of it, or even combining the two. The mountains to the east had buildings built inside of the rock. Ladders were pulled and leaned against the rocky terrier and those who lived inside, would swung to a certain side and hop on the ladder. The seven ladders were shared by everyone who lived within it.

"This is how they deal with overpopulation?" Evergreen muttered.

The five of them tried to stay together within this busy town. Every time they tried to glance back, they were inches away from someone's face. "And it's like this everywhere in this country," Freed claimed. He was already tired of this city and they only docked several hours ago.

"I'm guessing hotels are out of the question then?" Bickslow questioned. If it was this bombarded for its citizens, then hotels must not be ideal place to stay.

"We're moving on." Laxus' thick and heavy voice caused them to horde behind him.

"By daybreak, we should be a fourth way to the volcanoes," Freed added.

"And still in this city," Bickslow mumbled.

"Is there any way to know where one city ends and another began?"

"Nope."

"Just great."

"The volcano is right toward the center, so south from here."

Happy flew up and landed on Bickslow's shoulders, which was a bad mistake as the babies began to surround him. "Ah!" he flew away and landed on Laxus' shoulder.

Bickslow lifted one of his eyebrows at the cat's actions. "What's wrong, little kitty?"

"Little~ Kitty~" the babies echoed.

"They are creepy."

In moments, Bickslow's body shaded with shadows. His tone grunted, "What. Did. You. Just. Say. About. My. Babies?!"

"Creepy!" He hid in Laxus' fur.

"Get off me," the blonde uttered with distaste. Happy did not move. He stayed and shook in Laxus' jacket.

Bickslow pulled back his head and started laughing. Tears swiped down his eyes. Happy peeked out of the fur and growled at the Soul Magic User. "That was mean!"

"How so?" he stated in an odd tone and leaned his face forward. His babies repeated it with a cheerier tone.

Happy pouted and turned around, facing forward, on Laxus' chest. Even though, Laxus had enough power in one finger to throw Happy off him, he shrugged and allowed the cat to stay on his chest. Whenever Laxus tried to order Happy, the cat always did the opposite of it. Just like Natsu.

By the time that the sun was barely above the building tops, they already made it pass Desipho Mountains. Even looking back, all they could see was fog that surrounded the top of it. No one even tried building their houses into the mountain at that height. They may have destroyed the other mountains surrounding it, but no one dared touching Mount Desipho.

"When are we stopping?"

"I can't believe they had no cars in this city," Ever grumbled to herself. It would seem that only those in the highest building had cars, which was very few at most. There weren't any rentals, or taxi's that she was used to in Magnolia and Crocus.

"There's no campground. If we slept out here, there's a high chance they will rob us as soon as we set our stuff down."

"So...hotel?" Bickslow brought the subject up once again.

"Or homeless center."

Ever's frown grew. She didn't want to be stuck in a homeless center. Who knows what kind of people, perverts, she would met there?!

"Are there any forest area around here?" Laxus turned back and glanced at the green haired.

"Uh...we could ask around. But I think the last isolated area would be Desipho Mountains."

Laxus shook his head, "We're not backtracking. We can only keep moving forward for now, at least, until we find an open spot somewhere."

Evergreen moaned, "As long as Laxus-san ordered, I guess we have no choice."

"You can still turn back. No one said you had to come along."

She gasped, "Of course I've to come along! If I don't, then you will stay in the friendzone!"

"I am not in a friendzone, I would have already killed them."

She sighed, "Everyon-"

"Shut it.:

"Bu-"

"Evergreen," Freed glanced over. "Maybe this isn't the right time."

She grunted and swayed to Bickslow's side. "You agree with me, right?"

"Laxus-san does what he wants. It has always been like that," Bickslow shrugged. Evergreen's shoulders slumped. No one in this group was on her side.

"Friendzone?" Happy tilted his head to the side. He may have been as innocent as Natsha when it came to this stuff. Evergreen opened her mouth to start ranting once more, but Freed quickly placed a rune on her person. No words came out of her moving mouth. "Why did you do that?" he tilted his head some more at the Rune Mage.

"This is a topic better discuss later."

...

Natsha woke up in a large room. Her eyes gazed through the room, lingering over such oddities as dressers stuffed to the brim, floors that shined like clear ice, a fireplace in the corner that roared with each breath. "Where am I?" Her questioned echoed throughout the room. She stood up from a bed made out of hay.

Without her even noticing, a flare from the fireplace caught a strand of hay on fire.

Within a moment, her hay bed was gone.

"What?"

...

They should have gone about it better.

They were meters away from the Volcano, yet caught in nets. Laxus was moments away from zapping the net opened, but a tribe leader appeared behind a tree. Others scattered through the trees and bushes, hiding behind them and gazing at the newcomers. "These is people of Iceberg?"

"No, Stella."

Freed coughed to clear his voice, to get their attention but none came his way. They continued to debate with each other over which country they came from. And none of the answers were right.

It wasn't until the tribe leader clucked on a hallow tree that caused them all to silence. He stepped out into the light, and his white skin complexion blinded them. "What is you people?"

Freed gave a small smile. He was finally being acknowledged. "We are mages from Fairy Tail in Fiore."

He nodded. "We is Ararat tribe from Joya. You is not from Minstrel?"

"No, we are only traveling through."

He cocked his head to the side and his green eyes gazed through all of their members. His eyes lingered on the blue cat; something that was new to him. After a grunt from one of his people, he went back to green haired boy, "Your business?"

"Searching for a lost person. She's pyromaniac and this was a place we thought she may be hiding." Freed already knew he was getting glares from Laxus as soon as he mentioned Natsha's strange behavior.

The tribe leader nodded and leaned his feathered staff onto the ground; to say he meant no harm. "None came from those lands, but you is exception. First we seen of Fiore mages."

"We still can take a look, right?" Evergreen suggested. Natsha could still be around. Maybe there are some traces or clues of her being here.

"You may. As long as you do not touch violet carnation."

"We won't," Freed promised. Evergreen's eyebrow rose at their strange demand. _'They are worrying about violet carnations?'_

"This is starting to get cramp," Bickslow complained. He crackled his neck as it was in an awkward position.

"Yeah," Laxus agreed. He didn't even wait for the tribe people to untie the ropes. He zapped the string that held them and they all fell to the ground. Happy was safe as his wings expanded and he landed safely onto of Freed.

"You is mages," the tribe leader grinned; they did not lie to him. The other tribe people backed away from them, slowly and silently. They watched from the shadows as the mages stood up and dusted themselves off of dirt.

"Do you guard this Volcano?" Laxus questioned.

"We have ever since the first of us came here from Iceberg."

Laxus nodded. "We are going up now," Freed stated, but all of them stayed in place. Their eyes followed them as they climbed up the rocky path.

"What was their problem?" Evergreen remarked as soon as they were out of view of the tribe people.

"It's their customs," Freed shrugged, "This is the only reason why they kept this place safe from being overpopulated like the rest of Minstrel."

Bickslow yawned, "Too bad we can't sleep here."

"Feels like they will catch us again with their nets," Evergreen added. "I wonder what they will do if we do touch the violet carnations..."

"Don't even try," Laxus' voice halted her thoughts. He already knew this was the wrong place. Natsha's scent was no where around. And if these tribe people have been guarding this place, they would have noticed if a Dragon nested here. But, like Evergreen, it couldn't harm to take a small glance at the place.

They got to the top and looked around. Happy skipped along the edge and looked down into the lavapit. He gulped. A gap of air erupted from it and lava sprayed along the rock walls.

"So this is Tambora Volcano," Laxus announced. Other then a bush of purple flowers, there was nothing special about this Volcano.

"There's shit," Bickslow stated. "Nothing at all."

"Just a lavapit," Ever added. Another gap of air erupted from the lava's surface. Happy hopped and Bickslow was the only one to glance his way. "And those flowers."

"Midi next?" Freed suggested.

"Exactly," Laxus agreed.

"What if Natsha fell down there?" Happy questioned as he pointed to the lava.

"She could handle that," Laxus stated. "She's not a Fire Dragon Slayer for nothing."

Happy nodded and slowly backed away from the edge.

**One Volcano down, two more to go. For once I'm proud of myself, I actually wrote most of this chapter from one viewpoint instead of skipping around like I do in the other chapters. More LaxusxNatsu moments are on the way. And next chapter, we will be shown the other groups. **

**general yumi: Laxus had an whole arc just to come into terms that he thinks of the guild members as friends/family. The volcano only appeared once on the map, unlike the mountains; Freed only assumed there would be volcanos in the two other regions. Thanks!**

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: It's okay, I was only teasing. But, those two didn't have much of a part in this. **

**rinpup14: Everyone has those words that make them wail, and Happy's is Stray cat. **

**darkhuntressxir: Had to add some humor somehow.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**


	9. Water Body

After climbing numerous ladders and rocky edges, the two stood on a small edge of the mountain. Wendy held her nose through the whole way. So many scents, all differ, interfere with her strong sense of smell. The red haired woman looked down at the small child with sympathy; she knew too well of their strong sense of smell, especially one time she walked into Crocus with the pink haired and she sniveled up from all of the different scents.

"You alright?" she asked; even her voice was giving away hints of her emotions.

Wendy slowly nodded and lifted her shirt over her nose. That was all she could do while rock climbing. She needed both of her hands for that so she had to pull through with all of the scents following her up the mountain.

"We will rest here tonight. In an hour, we will not have any more daylight," she observed. The sun was going behind the mountain, and soon everything on this side of the mountain would be covered in shadows. "There's some trees over there to use as firewood for now." The scarlet haired woman started walking over to the prickly bushes and trees. She grabbed a branch and broke it over her knee.

Carla sat down next to Wendy. She suggested she could fly one of them up there, but they needed to stay together.

Soon the red haired came back with an armful of branches. Wendy started placing the branches into a pyramid, while Erza grabbed a lighter from her bag. The lighter flared and touched the branches.

The small cat pushed Wendy away as the fire flared into the air. "Looks like someone poured gas over the branches," Erza started. She slowly leaned back in her seat. Just enough for Wendy to see the woman's charred face. She hid her mouth behind her hand and giggled at Erza's burnt face.

If this was anyone else, Erza would have taken no time and smacked them with her armor covered fist. Instead, she returned a friendly smile as she patted her hair back down over her shoulders. "You thought that was funny?" she uttered.

Imminently, Wendy halted her breath of giggles and her eyes widen as she stared at Erza.

"Then how about this?" She pulled a flashlight from her bag and lite up her face. Her frizzy haired turned into unruly fur shadows on the rock behind them. Her eyes lite up as they beamed down upon Wendy.

The girl screeched in fright.

Erza flicked the flashlight off and looked around for the small girl, "What's wrong? I thought that was funny..." she slumped her shoulders and leaned back on the rock. Soon Wendy's head poked back into view as she regained her seat on the other side of the fire.

"That was scar-"

"It was what?" she demanded.

"Uh-n-nothing!"

Carla gazed at Erza with a disproving stare.

Erza looked up into the sky, "I grabbed some candies from the city, would you like a share?" It was as if she knew she went over board with the small girl and wanted to repay her back. She grabbed a bag of small goodies from inside of her sack.

"No, I'm good," Wendy lied as she looked down at the fire.

The red haired didn't listen and divided her stash into two piles. She handed Wendy one pile and kept the rest for herself.

...

Sting looked back at the two and groaned. Why was he stuck with these two out of all of them?

Juvia was half in her water form as she tried to keep Gray from melting in the intense heat. It would only seem that Juvia was sent along with them to keep the two from turning into sand themselves.

"He's not the only one hot," Sting moaned.

The water girl paid no attention to him. And while Gray was in her mitts, he was cursing. "Get off me!" he grumbled under his breath. Unlike the other two, he was close to melting for being an ice mage. He wasn't use to this type of weather.

And, much to Juvia's annoyance, he wore desert clothes. Juvia wrapped herself in what seemed like a sheet. They all wore headgear to protect them from intense sunburns. Even if they only just entered the country, the effects were already wearing down upon them.

Sting blamed the volcanoes that appeared everything he glanced in a different direction. "What's with all of the damn volcanoes?! It's bad enough this place is like a giant oven!"

"I can...see Flamebrain lovin' this," Gray stated in the middle of heavy breaths.

"Gray-sama, drink," she held up her finger as if he was going to suck on it. While, inside she was thinking of Natsha, as well as Lucy, as her rivals. They were making her Gray-sama come all of this way for that pinky. Would he do the same for her?

"Get that away from me!" he grumbled, yet it did no use.

"Maybe that's the reason that Rune User pinpointed this," Sting thought out loud. "Only fire mages could live out here without problems..." He glanced back at Juvia, "...plus water mages..."

"Juvia-san is not good under hot temperatures..." she looked up a moment with watery eyes, "Juvia-san will be hot water and Gray-sama won't drink from Juvia-san!"

Sting flicked a heave of sand forward. At least he knew next time to deny a request from Fairy Tail. He's a Guild Master, and yet sent out to dehydrate while this girl gets her panties wet. Other than Natsha and the other dragons, he had little to no reason to come along; well, they were all still his friends. His dragon was good as gone, but he was still lured into coming to find out what has happened to all of the other beasts.

And he couldn't allow his idol to go amiss.

Unlike the other two, he had no clue about Laxus' raging crush on the pink haired, nor did his own Exceed who walked in front of him.

...

The group of six continued their journey through Minstrel. Unlike the other two groups, their destinations were longer than a day pass. Mirajane's fingers combed through the small exceed within her hands, while he purred in delight. Rogue looked over with a faint grin as he watched the two get along. Fro imminently taken a liking to the shape shifter.

The other three in the group weren't as quite talkative.

Gajeel lead the small group as the city finally reached the woodlands.

Levy breath the forest air through her nostrils and smiled. Finally they were out of that city, or a mingle of cities all together.

"Should we stop here for tonight, Gajeel-san?" Rogue questioned the eldest Dragon Slayer. He gestured to a spot that was shaded by a ring of trees. For now, that looked like a nice place for the few to rest for the night.

Before the Iron Dragon Slayer answered, he took a big sniff of the area. The scents of the city still cluttered his nose. He looked up into the sky, there was still at least an hour left of sunlight, enough for them to march on, but after a heavily breath from Levy he decided. "Sure," he slumped his shoulders and threw his pack on the ground.

The others started laying down their blankets and pillows. Fro was placed onto the ground with a small pat on his head while Mirajane started her own share. The cat in the frog's suit smiled cozy and hugged himself in warmth. A small hand placed on his shoulder and he looked back, expecting his partner, Lector, but instead it was Pantherlilly. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Fro will sleep with Rogue!" he smiled.

Pantherlilly shrugged and took his extra blanket back to his blanket that laid on the ground a few trees away from Gajeel's humming body. The two girls placed themselves with the boys on the end: Pantherlilly, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Fro, and then Rogue.

Rogue looked through the leaves at the starry night. The same sky his partner was looking at. Unlike other times, this was their first journey without each other. But, he was sharing it with his idol, Gajeel. He could only keep himself calm instead of declaring a battle. At least with Mirajane and Frosch presences, he had elsewhere to look.

Even Fro was trying to slide closer to the sharp shifter as she laid down on her blanket. His advancement halted once Mira uttered something, "Tomorrow, we will be parting paths." Fro shifted his lips together to form a pout. He disliked the idea of spliting up, even if Mirajane was still in their group.

"I wish the other two Shadow Gear came along...it feels strange going on a mission without them," Levy confessed. She itched the side of her head as she pulled her pillow closer to the tree trunk.

"It would be faster if I wen-" Gajeel paused in mid-sentence. He had a feeling if he finished that sentence, the shrimp would give him the silent treatment for the rest of the journey. But if it was only him and Pantherlilly, the two could fly to the volcano without much problems. Even in Pantherlilly full form, exceed can only carry one person at a time.

"I wonder what awaits us in Midi..." Rogue stated out loud.

"Fro thinks it will be scary," he snuggled back with Rogue. Ending his quest of getting to Mirajane's side.

"Everything's scary at first," Pantherlilly stated, "This is the first time for all of your to be heading outside of Fiore.

"And not yours?!" Gajeel snapped.

"While my stay in Edolas, I've traveled the world with Prince."

"Sounds like a lovely story," Mirajane giggled.

"These lands aren't only unknown to us, but even the citizens don't know about these places," Rogue added to Pantherlilly's statement. "I have never once heard a story about Midi that didn't end with them coming up as missing."

**Well, I'm surprise I could actually write these groups without much problems. Though, Sting's group was the hardest since Sting had very little connection with those two. Well, the same is for Mira as well, since the other three has already bonded in some way (Rogue adores Gajeel, Levy crushes Gajeel...man Gajeel, you got a following). Oh, before I forget, Rogue's group is traveling with Gajeel until the volcano comes close. **

**rinpup14: Well, Midi may just be where they were looking for. **

**darkhuntressxir: Laxus and his team are on their way to Midi, with the other groups at least a day behind them, maybe longer since Laxus didn't stop to rest. The others groups only just arrive, yet they are making good progress. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: I guess this would be an Ace moment. I wasn't thinking about that much while writing that scene. But, from what we seen in One Piece, Lava is greater than fire...maybe after a few powerups she could withstand it? I have no clue...**

**Danizinhachan: Heh, it's alright! Everyone has their own lives to tend to! I think Gray is more focus on trying to not drink Juvia to think about Natsha, but Sting...he may be taking to take Laxus' girl... Let's just hope Laxus will find an awesome way to admit his crush! Thanks for the review!**

**general yumi: Laxus, when it comes to feelings, it probably the last guy you think of when it comes to boyfriends. Yeah, but he knows for a fact there are at least a few in Desierto, he didn't know where (not on the map). In Sting's section, we now know there are lots of volcanoes in that part (they shall have fun looking!). But with Midi, he's only assuming since no one entered the place and lived.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and once more, I'm making up the landmarks within the countries (because we have only been shown Fiore); since they are only names on the Fairy Tail map. **


	10. Reiki

Laxus laid on the ground and somehow Happy ended up sleeping on top of him.

_It was the parade when Gramps brought them all out to watch it. The blonde male stood to the side as all of the small kids raced up to watch it. He seemed bored compared to the others, and barely glanced at the incoming parade floats. He just felt he was too old to be here.  
_

_He lifted his earphones over his head and started listening to his music, toning down all of the excitement from all around him. Once again, he didn't see why the old man brought him along with all of the little brats. _

_Somehow during the frail to the front of the crowd, Natsha ended up thrown out of the crowd. She puckered her lips out and tried once more to get through the crowd, ending up back where she started. _

_He almost felt sorry for her._

_The girl turned her head to look for Master, who was partying on top of the parade float; not that the little girl could see him pass the crowd. She bite her lip as she turned to look at the building. A plan formed behind those bright brown eyes as she raced over and grabbed a hold of an outside curtain of a flower shop._

_"You're going to get hurt," he bluntly stated. _

_"So?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. She climbed up the curtain until she could see pass the crowd. The pinky smiled brightly and raised her hand to cover her eyes from the sunlight. Maybe if she climbed higher, she could watch the whole parade. _

_Soon the curtain ended and she looked for another place to place her hands. She bit her lip and reached forward for the edge of the roof. It was too far for her to reach and she started falling down._

_Laxus sighed as Natsa fell down on his arms. "You caught me?" Her eyes widen in surprise. She was certain he would leave her to fall to her death than helping her out in any sort of way._

_"Your point, brat?" He snapped, but Natsa wasn't listening to him any more. She was watching the parade; at this height she could see the front to the end. All thanks to Laxus' height. _

_He stood there with Natsha sitting ontop of his folded arms. She thought of him more of a seat then anything. He grumbled under his breath. At least the parade was ending soon, he thought. _

...

Only stray pieces of hay remained on the ground. Who thought of placing a hay bed around a fireplace wasn't a smart one. Her head shifted as a door magically appeared on one of the sides of the room. She slowly walked to the door, but it opened up by itself.

Natsha opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. After she exited the room, she found herself somewhere above the clouds. The room was built into a mountain, and she was standing on one of the highest peeks. The sun lowered into the sky as the sky started turning different colors; orange to a lite pink. She couldn't help herself from touching her pink unruly hair that went over her shoulders.

"It's a beautiful sight," a harsh voice uttered from behind her. "Always reminded me of cherry blossoms."

She didn't turn around. Her eyes were glued onto the scenery. When the voice uttered the words, cherry blossoms, she stood there with a pale face. Cherry blossoms wasn't a common plant in Fiore, even being the country of flowers. She only saw them once in her lifetime, and that was when Igneel brought them to her. _'They reminded me of your hair...'_

Her body turned as her eyes were set on the giant beast. His red scales glittered in the sunlight as his horns shined.

His giant eye wasn't looking at the sky, but at her hair instead.

"I-Igneel..?" She felt like her voice decided to flee at the moment. Her skin paled in contrast with the vivid sky.

"Yes, Natsha?" his voice sent rumbled through the stone peek she stood on.

She could not move, talk, or even fidget when the large beast in front of her. She could only stand there as his breath blow her hair back.

...

His eyelids opened and he felt something was strange. He shifted to the side of his bedroll. The sun peeked through the tree branches and burned his eyes. He lifted up with his hand shading his eyes from the sunlight. Unlike Sting, he preferred the shadows, especially when sunlight was glaring his way. "Fro?" he questioned out loud.

Fro wasn't laying in his bedroll.

His eyes narrowed.

Pantherlilly, who was already up and guarding the group, pointed to the bedroll right next to his. Mirajane's. "Somehow he ended up there," the large exceed murmured.

Rogue's partner had his paws wrapped around Mirajane's wrists as she held onto him tightly against her chest. A sound snore, escaping from the exceed's lips, echoed through the trees. A faint smile formed back on Rogue's face as he watched his exceed snuggle against the shape shifter.

"This is the first I ever seen him sleeping without me..." Rogue whispered. Usually the cat would scurried onto his bed whenever he tried sleeping alone. Without Rogue, the cat was always gloomy.

"Mirajane-san has a way with people," Pantherlily stated.

"I've already witness that."

Lily nodded and looked up into the sky.

...

Evergreen muttered in dismay. "I feel like we have been walking through this damn country for years..."

They were still in Minstrel, the country that never seemed to end. They have passed several mountains and numerous people. Through it all, they stopped several times to sniff a place out, like the those mountains, and gotten new gear. Which left a dent in their cash. As they were walking, the trees became thinner and vines crossed their path.

They were getting closer and closer to Midi.

And fewer people lived around these parts.

Each one of them changed their attire to something more fitting inside of a jungle area. Freed swapped his noble suit for something that blended in with the wild, a dark green jacket. Evergreen wore her smallest outfit as the sun made them sweat in the evening heat, a lite brown dress. Laxus wore a fur vest, much like Sting's, with a hood over his head. Happy used a small piece of cloth and wrapped it around his head.

Unlike the others, Bickslow packed nothing other than his bedroll and a few other things. He only removed his helmet and the top layer of his clothes, which Freed pocketed them using magic much like Erza's.

When Evergreen tried the small spell, all of her clothes ended up shooting out of the vertex and throughout the forest. "What?!" her eyes enlarged as she picked up one of her newest outfits. "They are all dirtied now!" she complained.

Freed moaned in annoyance, "I thought you knew better of that spell by now..."

Laxus halted his path as a bra floated down on top of his hood. He picked it up between two of his fingers and held it out to Evergreen. "My bra!" The girl blushed and grabbed them from his hands.

"So you wore thongs..." Bickslow uttered as he held onto one of her pairs of underwear, "I thought you were more of a lac-" Evergreen interrupted him. Happy picked up one of her undies as well as he tilted his head to the left.

Her face redden as she pulled the undies from their hands and smacked Bickslow across his face. "Don't touch them!"

"And I was going to help you pick your clothes up," Bickslow shrugged his shoulders as he continued his path, "But seems like you don't want any help."

"Catch up with us ahead," Freed added as the four males walked forward.

"Don't take long," Laxus added.

Happy glanced over to Bickslow, "What were those? Masks?" He questioned, referring to Ever's thongs.

"You haven't seen panties before?" Bickslow questioned with his tongue sticking out. "I would have thought Natsha would have them laying over the place!"

"Oh? Those were panties? Natsha doesn-"

Freed glanced back quickly and held Happy's lips together. He didn't want to know Happy's next words. This was already too much information about the girl than he wanted to know.

And, he didn't think Laxus would be too pleased with him and Bickslow knowing.

Bickslow whacked him against the head, "What was that for?" he asked the Rune user.

"Too much information regrading Natsha."

"And?" Bickslow's eyebrow raised. He didn't see any problem about that.

"Do you want Laxus to kill you?"

"Hey, it may help us finding her."

"Help us? How?" He was glaring at the blue haired, and removed his hand from Happy's mouth.

"She may wanted some new panties, y'know."

Happy grinned, "Natsha doesn't like wea-" Freed and Laxus turned around and glared at the small cat, and Happy finally zipped his mouth.

"Shut it!" The two of them yelled together.

Bickslow sulked as Happy's color drained. He waited until the other two turned back to watch where they were going, to leaned down and ask Happy another question. "What bra size is she?"

"Hm..." he lifted a finger to his mouth and thought. "Oh, I remember now, it's siz-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You two are no fun!" Bickslow yelled back at the two. "So, F? C? D? DD? FF?" His eyes widen as he jerked his shoulder into Happy's side, who was flying at the moment.

Happy smiled widely.

...

The grand beast looked down upon the pink haired with cloudy eyes. "You have grown so much since I last saw you." He was thinking of distant memories he shared with the small girl.

"Igneel!" she gasped. She was still overcome just from sighting the dragon. She did not smile, nor frown. Her mouth formed a circle as if she was shell shocked to see him once more. Never once she think the dragon would appear right before her. She always thought she was going to be the one to find him, instead of the other way around.

"Natsha Dragneel," he repeated in the same fashion as her, but ended with a light chuckle. "It has been a while since we last meet."

"..."

"Did I scare you?" he questioned. That wasn't something he meant to do. "Or, are you shocked?"

She somehow managed to find her voice as her eyes became watery. She raced up to his leg and hugged the dragon as emotions flashed between them. "IGNEEL!"

He smiled as he laid on the ground with his face close to his daughter. "It has been too long, my Blossom."

Neither one of them had dried eyes during this reunion. She hugged him as tears swelled within her eyelids. "W-Where have you been, Igneel?" she finally asked him.

"I've been here." His head turned to the sun. "Above the clouds."

"I miss you so much!" she claimed.

"As have I, my dear."

**YAY! I love this chapter! But, I had to ruin the emotional stuff by adding Bickslow and Happy (for some odd reason, I always forget to write about Happy, expect when it came to these scenes). Also, Reiki, the title, is based on the spell Evergreen used in chapter five...which she used once again in this chapter and caused all of her clothes to go all over.  
**

**Danizinhachan: Yup, he's going to be disappointed when Natsha gets back within Laxus' arms. Poor Sting, and that was one of the main reasons he came along. Seems like I made Juvia too annoying in that chapter, even after she made a big scene in the manga (I've already read it, so you didn't spoil anything). Sting got stuck in the wrong group, while the others are matched with their friends/loves. But, I had to add a Dragonslayer somewhere, and it's going to be a desert, so Juvia had to join along. As soon as you said that...I had to say yes. Since, I've already paired Gajeel and Levy together, and Juvia and Gray...Plus, Mirajane has that effect on people...I mean it, I never thought of pairing Mirajane with Rogue, but I like it too much now. **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Sorries! Whenever I write responses, my mind always wonder off into distant lands and I end up talking about whatever. But, what you did say was true, about she being fire and not standing lava (...like a certain devil fruit user...)...I'm a meanie...**

**darkhuntressxir: She wasn't suppose to be that annoying, but seems like I wrote too much that way. Sorry about that!**


	11. Requip: The Knight

Happy wrapped the scarf around his neck. He's been keeping it safe within his backpack, but he was missing Natsha's scent. He felt the longer he stayed away from her, the more her scent faded away. Usually his own scent smelled like the pinky, but now he smelled like forest and perfume; thanks to Evergreen.

Even Laxus seemed distant from the others. Bickslow hasn't tried his usually teasing like he has done previously; not when he gotten very little reaction from the blonde. Since they left Fiore, it's been two weeks and none of them seemed wanting to acknowledge the others presence.

The small cat walked on the grassy ground as he followed Laxus. They were getting to the border of Minstrel and soon they would enter Midi. Freed already explained why there seemed to be very little civilization in these parts, unlike in the north of the kingdom.

Midi.

Not even Freed himself knew what type of lands lies past the border. Midi, from the very beginning, was shadowed in mystery. Famous explorers even avoid it and soon it was marked as danger for humans. Even those pass the border weren't save from the mystery of Midi, and that drove the villagers farther back into Minstrel, where overpopulation didn't bother them.

_'Have you heard of the tale of the missing village? During the night, there were strange wings about and no one left their homes. Until it came knocking. A fog covered the village so thick they barely saw who was knocking. And if they did, it was too late. By morning, the whole village went missing.'_

_"Serpents rode out of the waterfalls of Midi, and came to the shoreline. People thought they were mermaids and followed them back to their cove...where they were all eaten alive. Hopeless men. Gullible women. And even curiously children weren't safe from these nasty creatures."_

And those were the only a few of the rumors the group heard from Minstrians. Some of them were strange beyond belief, while others painted the picture into their eyelids.

_'Volcanos...'_ the green hair thought once again. This was the reason he chose this country. The other main reason was because of the mystery. Where else could a dragon nest without the burdens of humans sighting them?

Freed could only hope this was the place. Like Happy, he knew Laxus was getting irritation by all of the dead ends.

_Were dragons behind the disappearance of Natsha?_

_Where they following a false lead from the very start?_

_Where was Natsha?_

He couldn't help but doubt himself. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

A hand patted his shoulder and he turned back to see Evergreen's reassuring gaze. He returned the smile, "Thanks."

"It's too late to be doubtful now." She nodded her head at Laxus, "Remember, he say he would leave us behind if we slowed him down."

He nodded. With Natsha clouding his mind, he didn't have time to think of others.

...

They lowered their heads as they walked through the align rocks. In front of them was a rocky cliff, and underneath that was a lava pit. Purple flowers grew along the rocks as grass sprouted in several places away from the edge.

The girl barely gotten close to the edge, before backing away. If she took the wrong step, she could fall down into the lava pit; which wasn't on her wish list.

"This is Tambora Volcano? It's just a fuckin' lava pit!" Gajeel shouted through his teeth. He slammed on the rock wall. Their whole trip was just for a stinky fire pool.

Levy bent her legs and looked at the grass, "Do you...smell anything?"

"They have been here," he stated without thinking.

"They who?"

"Blond asshole, bust girl, manic and crybaby. Who else?" He turned and took another sniff, "Oh, and Furball."

"Looks like they didn't find anything either..." she looked at the strands of grass between her fingers. "What about Natsha?"

He took another sniff, but the closest to her strawberry scent was Happy's. He shook his head as he kicked a rock into the lava. He was expecting much of than this. Such much for that long journey just to see erupting bubbles.

Her shoulders slumped and another thought came through her mind. "How do you think Rogue and Mirajane are doing?"

"They are on the right track. Blond bastard went south to Mid-"

"Midi!" she smiled as she hopped back onto her feet. Imminently, her smile faded as she glanced back at Gajeel with sorry written all over her face for interrupting him.

"It's too late to catch up with them now."

"Guess we will have to go back and inform Master. At least we know we are on the right track with Freed and Laxus."

"But not with Pinky."

"Yeah..."

"If they don't find Salamander there, then Freed only has one place left. Friggin' Desierto."

"Juvia's group," Levy remarked. "Hopefully we find Natsha soon. Even with the dragon lead, it doesn't help much now..."

"It doesn't help this case." Gajeel looked off into the distance, "But...we know they are alive, at least."

She gave a faint smile. "Shouldn't we get going then?"

"What's wrong? Don't want to sleep next to a lava pit?" he smirked as he turned around. She rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she had to sleep next to him, with only Lily around; who was watchout duty.

Before they left, she went up to the bush and picked one of the lovely purple flowers. "Aren't these pretty?"

"Looks plain to me," he uttered rather bluntly. The Iron Dragon Slayer never saw the appeal of flowers. They tasted like grass, smelled like those perfumes, which he resented for the strong smells that hinders his sense of smell. But then again, Levy was a girl and liked this kind of stuff.

That was Gajeel. She placed the flower behind her ear and turned around to face him. She was blushing while he stood there with his jaw apart. "Is something wrong?" she questioned in concern.

He shook his head and lowered his head to fit through the gap between the two stones, "Nothing."

...

Erza thrust her sword into the sword and climbed up. Her shoe stood on top of the sword as she lifted her body over the edge. After a quick glance around the ledge, she turned back over, on her stomach, and reached down for Wendy's hand. The small girl reached out and grabbed the gauntlet. "Step on the sword," she ordered.

Wendy followed her advice and angled her foot on top of the blade. Erza let go of her hand and switched to her other arm. "Grab my hand," she ordered once more, and the girl followed. As soon as she touched Erza's hand, it was closed by her other hand. And soon she was pulled over the ledge.

The two gazed at the edge. The little girl gulped as she turned back and looked down. All she saw was clouds; this was the highest mountain in the world for something.

"Carla." Erza called out, "Make sure she doesn't fall."

'You didn't have to tell me that...' the cat thought as she crossed her arms. She stared while Erza started walking away from them.

"Eh?" the girl turned back and gulped, "Erza-san! Don't leave!"

The scarlet haired stood there for a moment as Wendy and the exceed caught back up to her. In front of them was a barrier of fog, which lead Erza to raised an eyebrow. She heard the shop owners within the town say that no one ever made it up here, but there were several weapons laid on the ground.

The girl took a step forward as her eyes widen.

"Wendy-san?" Carla questioned as she side glanced at her partner.

She reached out her hand and the fog scattered away from her touch.

Erza equipped her sword, ready for a sudden attack.

Cling.

It echoed through the fog. Erza halted Wendy from walking into the fog as she took charge.

The fog wrapped around them.

...

"TRESPASSERS!" The tribespeople shouted as soon as Gajeel touched the ground. His eyes narrowed as he growled at the newcomers. Levy dropped onto the ground from the high rock and stood behind Gajeel.

All of their weapons were raised high as their light skin shined in the darkness. They didn't even dare to go where the sunlight came through the branches.

"We weren't trespassing!"

"Gajeel-san!" Levy grabbed onto his shoulders and hide.

The leader's eyes widen as he laid sight on the purple flower in that girl's hair. His face redden in anger. He shook his head as thoughts of beheading these invaders for picking from their sacred bush; but he couldn't exactly kill youngsters. "LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!"

"Leader?" one of them questioned him and pointed to the flower.

"We aren't leavin'." Gajeel stood his ground against the tribe.

"Come on...Gajeel-san..." Levy pressed her palms against his back.

"No, Skrimp. We aren't listening to them."

The tribe man who wore a spear shook his head at the two. "You fools! Leader gave path!"

"Please Gajeel-san! We have to go!"

**Well, I've been thinking of ways to get the groups in trouble. Haven't thought of anything for Sting's group though (but...being with Gray and JUvia should be enough trouble as it is. **

**Danizinhachan: Well, I promised flashbacks so I had to come through. Bickslow just doesn't care, while Freed does; plus I needed some humor somehow (feels like I have been forgetting Bickslow and Happy everything I show them). Man...do people really think I'm going to mess with Natsha's head? But...now that I have had the suggestions...that may happen *evil laugh* **

**darkhuntressxir: Well...I really think, knowing Laxus, the two would forget real quick once they met with his fist (does that even make sense?). Yup, Igneel **

**EpicAsianOrangeTiger26: Now we just need to know why he kidnapped Natsha in the first place...**

**rinpup14: Second time someone thought I was going to torture Natsha (someone messing with her brain). I just won't say anything for now...**

**kuromi123: Thanks! I was a bit worried I may have done something wrong (since I really don't know what Natsu would do if Igneel just appeared).**


	12. Water Cane

The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't listen to their pleads as he stood his ground. "Gajeel-san?" Pantherlilly questioned as he climbed out of the gap in the wall.

"Intruders found different exit!"

"Intruders?" Lilly repeated. He glanced back at his partner, who only stood there with his arms crossed. His red eyes glared at the tribes people. "We aren't intruding. We only came to search fo-"

"You entered place of sacred and took Joya's favors on the land!"

Levy's eyebrow shifted as her eyes darted across the hidden threat. They stayed hidden from the sunlight and had ghostly complexions. Only an Joyian would have such a hue; which could only mean these people came from the northern land. "Joya's favors?"

"Don't listen to these assholes. Just makin' up shit," Gajeel growled. He waved his hand out in front of him as if wave off the matter. His arm transformed into a metal shard as he advanced into the forest.

The tribes people backed away from his attack, while Lilly followed Gajeel's command. Levy just stood there on the stone stairs as Gajeel fought off the surrounding tribes people. Lilly and Gajeel didn't even glance at each other as the two dueled with excellent teamwork.

There were too many.

"Gajeel, we will have to flee for now." Lilly called at his human. "There is no point staying."

"Dammit Pinky..." he cursed as he spun around and attacked those around him. He turned around and raced over to Levy, while Lilly guarded his back. The spiky haired boy picked up the bluette and placed her over his shoulder. And she squealed as he raced away from the mountain.

The tribes people tried to follow, but instead they came to a halt when the city borders appeared. "They is getting away."

"They took violet carnation from we." The tribe leader tilted his head low as he stared at the ground. They were the protections of this land. Which was the only place in Minstrel that sprouted Joya's national treasures. And they failed as protectors. There tribe people from Joya would shame them for such a failure.

He could only pray those kids didn't enter a place of flowers. A flower like Violet Carnation is a solitude flower, which was why it grew near the volcano where most other plants die int eh intense heat. And if surrounded by others could only spell disaster.

...

Juvia's eyes widen as Sting and Gray fell down onto the ground. "Sting-san! Gray-sama~!" her eyes widen as she looked at her two traveling partners. She leaned down and placed her ear against Gray's chest.

She could hear his heart beating.

She froze.

A blush appeared on her cheeks. She was touching Gray-sama's smooth chest. She jerked her head up and stood away from Gray. She gave the same treatment to Sting.

Neither moved from their positions on the ground. "Juvia-san..." she started to say. She was the only one who was still able to move. Lector went ahead to scout the area. And if she left these two here, they would surety burn in the sun. "...is the one in charge of Gray-sama and Sting-san!" She declared with her fist into the air.

As soon as she did, a critter crawled out of a nearby hole. She froze and slowly gazed at the beast. It was a giant critter with a hard shell on his back, as well sharp teeth and claws. His eyes were beady as he looked down at the two bodies as if they were food.

The critter even licked his lips.

Juvia's eyes widen as her foot slammed into the ground. "Creature is not touching Gray-sama over Juvia's dead body!" she declared.

The critter gotten onto all fours as his head turned to look at the girl. His claws spread into the sand and he sped forward; and Juvia fell on her knees from such speed. The beast went to Sting's side and bite down into Sting's furry vest, and pulled.

"Sting-san!"

Juvia once again stood in front of the beast as he tried to enter his hole once more. Her hands spread out and formed into water tentacles; because they have been traveling quite some time in this heat, this was the most she could transform. "Creature isn't taking Sting-san either!"

It was because of creatures like these that the citizens of the land strayed away from the center of the country. Which meant they have already entered Guraran Desert and any signs of civilization was gone. Her chances of hiding a pond or shade was decreasing.

As well as losing which direction they were walking in.

The girl raised her tentacle and whipped it across. It slapped against the creature's face and he took a step backwards.

Sting cracked opened his eye, "Hentai?"

Juvia lifted her other hand and tried the same, but this time the creature bite down as soon as the tentacle came close. The water splashed onto Sting's face, and he imminently doze off once more. The whole tentacle fell onto the ground and the sand soaked the water up. Her eyes widen. She knew she could form another one being as weak as she was at the moment.

Instead, she took the water back. There was no point on wasting it if the creature was only going to try to drink from her. Just like all of the desert critters, they sought after water.

And she was a being of water.

Instead she shifted places and gotten closer to the beast; whose eyes darted looking for her next appearance. She came up from his side and sliced him as if her water was claws. The creature jumped to the side and dropped Sting from his jaws. He growled at the enemy and one of his paws dug into the ground. Juvia sliced him again.

He retreated back into his hole.

Her eyebrow lifted as she looked at the hole in the ground. The creature shuttered inside, and soon there was only silence. "Juvia-san wonders...why..?" She glanced back at the two bodies on the ground. Sting was laying there with his shirt over his headgear, while Gray was laying on the ground, on his back when Juvia rolled him over to listen to his heartbeats. And her next question was, "Which...way?"

Her shoulders slumped. She had to get these two to shade until if she wanted them to turn into sand and bones. As much as she wanted to care for Gray, she couldn't at a time like this. Instead, she took a hold of their clothing and dragged them along the sand lumps. A trail followed behind them with only one pair of footsteps.

"Don't worry...Gray-sama...Sting-san...Juvia-san will find shelter!"

...

"So this is Midi," Laxus stated as his eyes stared forward. Before he took a step forward he took off his backpack. "Happy, you can come out now."

A blue head appeared out of the opening and glanced around for any dangers. "Serpents?"

"None."

He popped his head out. "What about mermen? Mermaids? Did they come to steal my fish for their top parts?"

Laxus glanced back at his followers, "What the hell have you been telling him?"

"Miss Evergreen wanted to share her wet dream with him," Bickslow shrugged his shoulders as he started walking forward.

"Shut up! You moron!" she socked him.

The blonde shook his head at his followers, but he allowed one comment to slip pass his lips. "Let me guess, Elfman?"

She closed her mouth and busted out blushing. "YOU PERVERTS! AT LEAST I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT NAKED NATSHA!" She turned around to the green haired, "Or Laxus."

His eyes narrowed, "Was that suppose to mean something?"

Bickslow just watched them and chuckled. Happy clawed out of the bag and looked at the arguing adults. "Naked Natsha?" he repeated.

The blue haired elbowed the cat, "Haven't ya heard Ever's mouth? Our good old Blondie here has a crush on your hot mama!"

His eyebrow lifted, "Not zombie mom?"

Bickslow shook his head. "Natsha."

Happy's eyes widen as he looked at Laxus. His tongue pulled out and he felt like he was going to be sick. Happy just couldn't imagine him with Natsha without losing his lunch. Laxus crossed his arms and looked at the cat, "What's his problem?"

"Freddie and him shared some thoughts," he smirked.

"DO WHAT?!" The green haired lost his cool.

Happy spun around as he tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. Naked Natsha. Naked...Laxus. He walked into the fog that surrounded the place.

"What kind of thoughts?" Laxus towered over the two other males.

Evergreen turned and looked where the cat was moments ago. Her mouth widen as the place was missing. "Where is...the Furball?"

"Happy?" Laxus turned away from the two and searched for the blue cat. "He's lost?!"

Freed's eyes darken, "Fog...this is not a good sign."

"It gotten him!" Bickslow squealed. "Missing village, and now missing Happy!" He took off his helmet, "Fuck."

...

The fog surrounded them. Their backs were pushed against each other as the fog walls came closer and closer. "What's happening?!" Wendy squealed as she raised her hands over her face.

Erza slashed through the fog in front of them, but the holes were connected moments later. She wrapped her arm around Wendy's head, "Huh?" Erza didn't even answer as she pulled Wendy through the fog. Carla was pulled along by Wendy's hand. Leaves sliced at their exposed skin like razors. She covered her face with her arm. And she ran through with her eyes closed, while Erza placed her hand above her eyes as she searched for shelter of any sort.

Until they gotten into a clearing. The fog, as well as harsh shards flying through the air, did not reach this clearing. It was a whole circle with a stone on top of another stone. "What is this magic?" Erza teethed out. As soon as she stepped into the clearing, her hair laid back down on her back. Her face was sliced from the razor leaves inside of the harsh winds.

Wendy's eyes gazed around the clearing. This must have been the center of the entire mountain.

And that scent.

It couldn't be, could it?

Her eyes darted around, waiting for the source of this smell to appear. Carla tugged on her shirt, "Wendy-san, what did you smell?"

She looked down at her hands, which formed into a fist. She couldn't believe this. Why was this here out of all places? She looked up at the two rocks while the other two glazed at her with concern and curiously.

"...Grandeeney..."

**Thunder Tribe gotten to Midi while Sting's group finally gotten back into the picture! Hopefully Juvia redeemed herself from last time she showed up (I'm so sorry I made her such a pain in that chapter! I was just thinking about that special chapter where Gray is Juvia's slave in aftermath of GMG). **

**Danizinhachan: Yup, so Mira and Rogue will have more of a spotlight soon (just wanted to end Gajeel's side for now that way I can get to Erza and Rogue groups). The flower was kinda explained in this chapter (National flower for Joya...they came from Joya to devote their lives for the flowers). Too bad Gajeel doesn't slow down and actually listen to something and maybe he would see why they were fighting him. Heh, don't we authors just enjoy torturing our favorite characters? Which is strange seeing as how I barely torture Natsha compared to my other favorite characters. I wonder what would happen if I actually turned out to be brain games with Natsha...thanks for the review and don't worry about that (we all have other things to deal with). **

**darkhuntressxir: Not really (they got chased off). Still got a few plans for those flowers. **

**rinpup14: That's probably the main problem dealing with a great dragon...not to add Natsha and Igneel both has a temper...**


	13. Precognition

Carla watched as the leafs flew around in the duststorm. She was in the middle of it with her partner and the scarlet knight. Wendy touched the stone pile and her shoulders slumped. "She isn't...here."

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Erza questioned once more. "What about Grandeeney?"

Wendy turned around and looked at the scarlet haired. She knew of her mother's scent, and this one was only a lingering scent. "Her scent is here...but she isn't."

The cat glanced back at her partner, "Could this be...her old nesting grounds?"

"I-I...don't remember this place," the girl confessed as she looked around at their surroundings. She would have remembered a place this high up, but the only place she remembered with Grandeeney was a grassy forest in the northern of Fiore; it was no where close to these mountains.

Erza knelt down and patted Wendy's shoulders. The girl was slumped against the rock pile with her arms crossed. It seems like all hope was lost in the small girl's eyes. "This is only a clue that she still roams Earthland, Wendy. It's not a dead end."

"You believe so, Erza-san?"

"Igneel came back for Natsha. Another point in the right direction. They are still here. Looking down at their foster children." She lifted Wendy's chin up and looked her into the eyes, "Alright, Wendy?"

She closed her eyes and slowly nodded. Out of all of the people she knew, she knew she could always count on the scarlet haired even on matters. She may see Natsha as an older sister, as well as Gajeel as her older brother, but Erza was always the eldest of the lot.

Carla turned around and started walking back to the other two. She leaned against the rock pile just like Wendy did.

Her eyes closed.

A vision.

* * *

_Three people stood in a clearing as fog rolled through. Their bodies were glued to the ground as the fog covered them._

_A scream._

_It pierced Carla's ears._

_"HAPPY!"_

_The four bodies shouted in concern. Their hands shifted in cones over their mouths as they tried to find their missing member._

_The leader of the group grunted as he took a step forward. The green haired reached out to halt him, but the blonde boy started moving into the line of trees. Fog covered each one, and he disturb their pretense as he touched the bark. "We are not losing the Furball."_

_"Laxus-san," the green haired uttered in respect._

_"It would be a shame brought onto us. Natsha will kill us, and the others in the guild will mock us. Unless if you enjoy that type of attention, we are moving forward."_

_With that on their lines, each one of them followed their leader into the fog. As soon as they touched the cloudy air, they disappeared from her vision._

* * *

She blinked twice. Wendy's face was inches away from her own. "A vision? Again?" the girl asked the cat. Usually she only gotten visions rarely, if ever; and those only counted the ones Carla informed her of.

The cat's head tilted as she stared at the ground. Happy. He was missing. The cat who always bugged her was no where to be seen.

"Was it about the dragons?"

"It was about Laxus-san's group."

"How do they relate to this?"

Carla's gaze moved from the ground and onto the questioning redhead. "I don't know much, but each location had a certain strange wind pattern. They were lost in a field of mist, while we are trapped in the middle of a dust storm."

"They haven't found Natsha then," Erza uttered as she looked off into the dust storm. She didn't know how long they have been inside, the dust storm completely cut off the sky from their sight and only allowed the light through.

"They must be getting close then, right?"

Carla nodded. "Certainly. All of the other groups has checked the other points, then their group is the only one left. Unless if Gajeel-san or Gray-san found a clue."

...

Rogue looked at the sky. "We should be along the border soon."

Mirajane gazed back through the trees. This was the last of the civilization they will encounter for the remaining of their journey. "The tales they told...I hope they were only myths."

"A location like that would have been taken over by other kingdoms by now. Or taken cared of by the Magic Council. It would posed too much as a threat to others."

She nodded at his words and tuckered Fro closer to her chest. "Who rules the land then? From others, it sounded as if no one enters the place."

Rogue shook his head. "That, I do not know. I have heard stories that it was fought over in the old times, but no victory. While everyone was fighting over it, a simple man entered the land and claimed it as his own. No one noticed his words and he stayed in the land. No one knows who inherited it. And soon, the cause of the war was forgotten about, yet it still continues in some countries."

"Like Desierto?"

"Exactly."

"Fiore seems so civil compared to these other countries."

"Every place has their own history," the black haired boy gave a small shrug. "One action caused by another country could have an giant effect on the other."

"Fro thinks so too!" the cat raised his hand as if he was trying to join in on their conversation. Mirajane giggled at his attempt and held him closer.

"Tell me, Fro," Rogue turned back and in a teasing tone, asked, "What do you think of the conflicts?"

His eyes widen. "Uh..." he was speechless. "Fro thinks it's...bad...?"

"Of course, Fro-kun," Mirajane brushed his head, "Conflicts are bad."

Rogue's eyes made contact with his exceed's. "You miss Lector-san?"

"Fro misses Lector," the cat nodded. "When will Fro and Rogue see them?"

"Soon," he nodded his head and in a lowered voice, "Hopefully."

"Don't worry, Fro-kun." She brushed him behind his ears, "I am sure your friends are missing you greatly, as much as you are missing them."

"Fro thinks so too!"

The black haired couldn't help but grin at Mira and Lector. Usually the little cat would be walking at his side, but now he wouldn't leave Mirajane's side. He brushed a branch to the side. "At least we know Laxus-san went this way." It has already been two days since they found his trail. "We will see Happy-san soon."

"Fro will?"

"This is his scent."

Fro's eyes widen in delight as his hands raised over his head. "Fro will!"

"You are just so cute~!" she giggled. The cat giggled along with her; missing the reason why she was laughing in the first place.

...

The two embraced each other as one cried in joy. She snuggled close to his hard scales and rubbed her head in his scent. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was here. Right in front of her.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" he brought up his front arm and touched her back.

"It has been fourteen years!"

"Yet you are missing seven of those years, my dear."

She looked up at him in the eyes and finally asked the question. "W-Why did you leave?"

"Us dragons," he leaned his head low and looked off into the distance. "We needed to leave human affairs. Even leaving our own behind. I am sorry, Natsha. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course," she laid her head back onto his scales. She didn't care about that at the moment. All she cared about was the beast in front of her. Her dad who vanished from her life. She didn't know much, but she knew he was back. "Of course...Igneel..."

...

The fog sucked them. Laxus started marching forward, while the others tried to follow him. Their hands were out in front of them as they tried to piece who where they were going. With the fog in their way, they saw nothing of the path.

Laxus sighed as he looked back into the fog at his directionless companions. He thought it was only Happy who was lost. "Either everyone hold on, or we keep talking."

"Excellent idea, Laxus-san." Freed's voice broke through the fog, and imminently, there was a hand touching Laxus' bottom.

"Who ever dared to do that," he narrowed his eyes. "Please walk into a lavapit before I throw you into it."

"Freed, why aren't ch runnin' yet?" Bickslow questioned as he laid his hand on Laxus' buffed shoulder.

"As if I would touch Laxus-san's ass!" He paused and placed his hand on Laxus' other shoulder. "Not that his ass isn't worth touching."

"Ever?" Laxus questioned.

"She's over here," Bickslow stated with a shrug of his shoulders. On his own shoulder was Evergreen's.

"T-That's Bickslow? I thought it was Laxus!" The girl squealed and jerked her hand back. She didn't know when was the last time the mage changed. "Ew!" She wiped her hand on Freed's back.

"Hey!"

"You're not Laxus either?"

And finally, the girl rested her hand on Laxus' backpack straps; choosing not to touch the other two males of the group.

"Wait...if it wasn't Ever or Freed touching you...then who?" The blue mage questioned out loud.

"Is this some kind of joke, Bickslow?" Freed's eyebrows knotted as he turned to Bickslow's direction.

"No, I'm not gay!"

They all froze.

"Then who?"

Their eyes shifted back and forth into the fog.

"Furball!" Laxus shouted into the fog. Happy was the only one not accounted for; and this was no time for playing pranks. "If you're out there! I'm gonna cook you!"

**Short chapter...again. Sorry if the pace is so slow, I'm trying to get all of the pieces connection, plus add screen time for other characters. **

**rinpup14: It wouldn't be that easy for Wendy. Though...her dragon...may be...appearing...not making any promises though! **

** darkhuntressxir: Not everything cute is good XD And good, I really didn't mean to make her so annoying.  
**


	14. Lighting Body

With no more mountain to climb, the three of them deceased down the mountain. After Carla's vision, the duststorm around them disappeared like magic. There was no other signs on the peak that Natsha, or even Grandeeeny was still there.

Carla took a hold of Wendy's shoulders and slowly flew her back down to the next cliff while Erza thrust her sword into the mountainside and climbed down from the peak. Wendy stood there on the cliff and looked up at the peak. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked down at the ground. She was so close to finding her foster mother, yet so far.

Erza's boots landed on the cliff. "We can still go down another one before the sun reaches the horizon," she plainly stated as she stood at the edge. Carla nodded and her wings appeared once more to carry Wendy down to the next cliff. Each cliff was far from each other that her wings needed to rest between each one, which gave enough time for Erza to climb down herself; not wanting to slow down their progress to wait for Carla to regrow her wings to carry her down to the next cliff as well.

"It's easier going down than up," the cat stated as she took hold of Wendy's shoulders once more.

"That's because I'm not slowing everyone down," the girl commented with her eyes on the ground. The two other ones could have gotten up the mountain without any halts, with Carla and her wings, and Erza and her climbing skills.

"If anyone slowing anyone down, that would be me," Erza's firm voice caused the young girl to lift her gaze from the ground and onto her. "I denied Carla's help twice. When we came up and going down."

"B-"

"Not everyone is fast," Carla also commented, "This is the world's highest mountain, for an average human, it would have taken weeks on end to reach the same point as we did."

The scarlet haired blinked as she remembered the bones laying at the top. Whose those were was still a mystery. "It has been past a week since Natsha's disappearance. We have to get back to the guild quickly as possibly to see if the others made any progress. It would be unwell if we haven't gathered any in case if this trail was false and we all wasted our time getting here."

Her head popped up as she was dragged over the edge, "But the dragon tongue!"

"No one knows what it even means."

She couldn't even resort as Carla flew her down the side of the mountain. She glanced upwards where Erza's sword entered the rock and she flung herself over the edge while holding a firm grip onto the handle.

...

Juvia's back was to the rock with the two boys resting on each side of her. Her water resources were drained from that fight with the mole. She barely had enough for herself, but she still gave them slips of her own.

This would have never happened in Fiore.

Juvia would never drain herself like this. Usually she was flooding others with her massive outputs of rain, but now when she needed it the most, she was out. She glanced down to her chest where she used to wear a necklace. To keep the rain away, but it failed its job. She always wondered if it was a charm, opposite from its job, that caused water to surround her.

How she wished she had that now. To bring all of the water in the world to protect her Gray-sama, as well as Sting-san.

She glanced over at the two guys. Each one of them were panting from the intense heat. Gray was never accustomed to such weather as he was raised in the cold. He was mostly likely chosen for this landmark because Master thought he would be able to cold them down; which wasn't something Gray could do when he was sweating out all of his water.

Sting on the other hand looked like he was about to slip out of his clothes from all of the sweat building up.

Juvia blushed at the thought. She only saw one man naked in her life and imagining someone else wasn't something she needed to think about at a time like this.

Neither one of them opened their eyes since the run-in with the giant mole, yet their chests still beat. The girl didn't know what she should do since she was the only one able to move.

She felt lost. "Oh Gray-sama..." she uttered with half-closed eyelids. She lifted her hand and placed it on his forearm. "Juvia-san will save us. Juvia-san won't leave either one of you behind." Her fist in the air slowly went down and she leaned back against the rock which gave each of them shade. Her eyelids fluttered, she felt like she was going to fall asleep in any moment.

Nothing changed when she reopened her eyes other than the sun was lowering down to the ground. She rubbed Gray's forearm, hoping he would wake soon. Her shoulders slumped as the boy stayed sleeping. She wanted to follow him to dreamland. She blinked again and clouds appeared over the sky. Each second it was getting colder and colder in this desert. She unrolled a blanket from her bundle and covered all three of them. It wasn't the nicest of beds, but it would be enough for a rest.

She closed her eyes and felt water against her dried skin. Her eyes widen as she looked above. The clouds that were overhead was now dripping with rain. A smile tugged on her lips as she raised both of her arms and lifting the boys' arms as well.

The water lathered her skin and she couldn't welcome it anymore than she did now. Water was her element, and being drained of it felt like a disaster.

It was a miracle!

Gray's eyelids fluttered as rain dripped down his face. "I-It's raining?" he uttered in a throaty voice.

"Sip, Gray-sama," she smiled as she held out her hands to gather the raindrops.

He obeyed as he say cross legged and held out his hands. The water filled his clasp hands and he lifted them to his mouth, sipping on the water.

Juvia knelt over the blonde and patted his shoulder, "Sting-san, please wake up." She tried shaking him harder and tilted her face to the side. Her smile disappeared. She didn't know how long this rain would last; if Sting didn't wake up he wouldn't have any.

The raven haired unscrewed a bottle and held it up to the sky, "We can save some for him for later."

She gave a slight nod and took out her bottle and his, holding them both up like Gray was doing.

...

Gajeel moaned as he stepped off the ship that carried them back over the sea. His face turned green as he searched for a nearby trashcan; feeling like he was about to unload his gut at any moment. Levy took a hold of his shoulder and tried to keep him balanced, but he dashed forward when he saw a blue bin. He didn't even wait as he hurled inside of it.

She winced and her nose wrinkled. She slowly came up behind him; the smell was breathtaking. Others were avoiding the both of them. Her hand slowly patted his back as he lifted his head out of the bin. He wiped his mouth of the remains with his forearm.

"You alright?" she asked in concern over his well being.

He looked into her eyes and say only one line before turning his back and walking off. "I hate that Pinky."

Pantherlily walked up to the blue haired girl as she watched Gajeel storming through the crowd. "He doesn't mean that...right?" Levy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He wouldn't have did the mission in the first place if he didn't." The cat answered with a paw out as he tried to recall everything, "And he did tell everyone about the dragon's trail."

She watched his back with a small blush on her cheeks, 'Would he do the same for me...?'

He took a step forward and glanced back at the bookworm, "Shall we continue?" He gave a slight nod to the direction that Gajeel stomped off to.

"Uh, yeah, of course," she nodded her head and tried to rid her thoughts as she walked next to the small black exceed.

...

The black haired boy stopped in his tracks as he looked up into the air. The sliver haired beauty walked into him, no watching her path. The two of them fell to the ground, tingled together. The cat in the frog suit stood over them with his head tilted to the side with a grin.

"Sorry about that," Mirajane apologized as she lifted herself from on top of him. She patted out her skirt and glanced back down where the boy was still laying. She held out her hand, but he didn't take it. Instead he was looking off into the night sky as if watching for something to happen. His hair blocked one size of his face but he brushed it back to look up. "Is something the matter?"

"It's coming."

"What's coming?"

His eyes did not move from the sky as a shadow appeared over them. As soon as it came, it disappeared. Her eyes widen in shock, "W-What was that?"

He lifted himself from the ground and Fro hopped onto his shoulder. He took a step forward, and without glancing back, he said, "A dragon."

...

Laxus moved through the fog with his hands out in front of him. Three hands were pulling on his shirt and backpack, but none of them slowed down his progress through the fog. His hands were reaching out to feel what was in front of him. He was hoping he would soon find a cat's head between his hands for a certain deed that has been done.

He felt everything but that.

His mind played tricks on him, imaging things that weren't even there. When he grabbed onto a vine, he was certain it was about to wrap around his arm and sink its teeth into him; like a snake would.

The others shared the same thoughts as him. Each time that Evergreen felt something, she would squealed out in freight and walk closer to him; which caused Bickslow to laugh at her misery. Freed was holding onto Laxus' sleeve, not going any lower, while his other arm was stretched out in the same manner that Laxus did.

Bickslow wasn't so smart; he ran into a tree multiple times since he wasn't watching, feeling, his path in front of him like the two others. Ever did not have to do such deed since she followed Laxus' steps closely while she walked behind him.

"Happy!" they called out into the fog; still searching for their missing friend, or how Laxus would describe him, the brat who only wanted to make his life harder than needed. The cat may have learned about Laxus' crush recently, but the exceed always made time within the guild to bug him. Sometimes the blonde was stuck watching over the cat while Natsha was doing errands, or the cat had a habit of napping on top of his head.

A shadow appeared over them.

It went by so fast, but all of the fog that was hovering over them disappeared from the thing's, that created the shadow in the first place, speed.

Each one of them took a step back as they tried following the thing but the fog clouded their vision. They only saw that thing's backside, but it was enough to leave them each standing still.

"That was..." Freed uttered as his hand dropped from Laxus' shoulder.

"It couldn't be," Evergreen mumbled in disbelief. She raised her hands to her glasses and tried to whip them clean. There was no way they actually saw that.

Bickslow's laugh uttered throughout the clearing. "It sure is!" He wanted to cheer. They finally found their lead. "A dragon!"

Laxus, on the other hand, dashed forward. He followed the dragon's direction as he took off through the mist. Where ever that thing was headed was right where Natsha would be; that he needed to be.

"Laxus!" Freed's voice called after him, but he didn't turned around. Like lighting, he moved through the fog in a zap; leaving the others behind in confusion. He didn't have any second thoughts of it; not when he found a trail after all of this searching.

_'I'm coming for you, Natsha.'_

**Took me a while, but the story is actually going. Also, after this story is over with, I'm thinking about making a story where Sting and Laxus are brothers, as well as princes, while Natsha is a princess (king can't decide which son should be the heir to the throne so he makes a rule, whoever Natsha marries will become the next king). Kinda like Three Dates, but with random events in royal fashion (I have been playing too many dating sims). Since I haven't made a story with Sting as the main lead, except in Three Dates (but I'm not making another ending), plus we need Laxus to have a real love rival (since it's mentioned in here Sting has a crush but we all know that won't happen). So yeah, watch out for that story. If you have any ideas for events, tell me because I really want to write a story like this.  
**

**rinpup14: She's trying to be at least. It's hard being a child between two mature people (well, one of them is a cat). **

**darkhuntressxir: Isn't that how Levy got Gajeel? By Pantherlily? Well, that vision was actually happening to them at that moment (before the butt-grabbing scene). But it does mean that that's only the start of the trouble ahead of them. **

**Danizinhachan: All is forgiven XD Don't worry, I'm not banishing you any time soon XD She may appear, but not before Wendy. Fro's used to spending time with Lector and Sting (if you can't tell...without Fro around him...I don't have much to write about him...heck, in half of this story, I have been forgetting about the exceed until the last minute). Could be either of them. We know Happy has it out for Laxus, while Freed...he's just Freed. Though, i wouldn't think he would go that far out of random...unless it's an accident and he doesn't want to fuss up. I just love writing cute scenes :D Thanks for the review!**


	15. Ashfallen

Natsha stood across the cloud field, while Igneel was on the other side. He shown her the path to this place from the stone room she was sleeping in. Much like the other places within his nest, it was above the clouds; away from human sight. The pink haired had her hands out in battle position. Her neck was visible without her famous scarf; which was now in Happy's hands.

The red dragon stood there fiercely. His chest was outwards as he tried to intimate her.

He wanted to see her growth. When she was only a toddler, she could barely lift his claw, but now she was grown into a teen. Her cherry blossom hair brushed her shoulders, while her bandages moved with her each breath.

She wasn't her baby anymore, but to him, she was still his baby.

"Are you fired up?" he questioned in a harsh tone. Sparks threw out of his breath with each word.

"Course," she uttered in delight. She punched her fists together and flares brushed against her bare lower chest. Her black vest was thrown to the side for this 'match' between daughter and father. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" she shouted to the heavens and dashed forward across the cloud field. Her baggy shorts moved with each step.

Her fist burned with red flame as she impacted the dragon's underside.

Igneel didn't flinch. He looked down at the pink haired, and in a mocking tone he said, "You may start." He only did this to her during their matches, to get her to show her true strength instead of her basic.

Her eyes narrowed and she jumped up, kicked his chest, and when she was next to his neck, her foot caught on fire. She braced herself and kicked him with her burning leg. Her body was flung backwards, her knee touched the cloud and she slide backwards. Natsha glazed up to where she landed her second kick, but it barely left a mark on Igneel.

Her gaze soon contacted Igneel's own, and her cheeks redden in anger. She didn't want to look like a wimp when they only just began their match. There was only other way to show him that she could do more. "I would do better if you tried too!" she shouted back at him.

"Shall I?"

"Yes!"

He lowered his eyelids, and with a whisper, he uttered a spell, "Caderder'it Cinisinus."

His whole form turned into ash, a spark of fire shot into the sky, and the ash slowly descended onto the ground. Natsha lifted her gaze from the dust pile and around the field. A huge dragon like him could not disappear that quickly. "Igneel? Igneel!"

"Above," his face drummed down on her. She lifted her head and there the dragon flew; right over her head. Smoke was forming around his tail.

"What was that?" she questioned with widen eyes. This was the first time she saw the spell.

"In human words, the spell is called Ashfallen." The reason why he stated the spell in his language was because Ashfallen was the smaller version meant for humans, while Caderder'it Cinisinus was able to transport a dragon his size.

"Man, you need to teach me that!" She shouted with a grin.

"There is a lot that I did not teach you, such as this spell and two another."

She tilted her head to the side, "You gonna teach me them?"

"I thought we were in a fight," he concluded with a fond grin.

"You haven't even hurled a fireball at me!"

"You want me too?"

"Not even taking this fight serious!"

He wanted to chuckle at her. If he took this fight seriously, he would not even have to open his mouth and instead just roll onto her. Even stepping on her would end this fight. She may be a Dragon Slayer, but she was still inexperienced.

Finally, he gave in, and sent a weak fireball a foot away from her head. Instead of dodging it, she slipped the fire into her mouth and blew it back into his direction with her own fire added to the mixture. It died out before it even reached him in the sky.

She licked her lips from what taste was left of Igneel's flames. It tasted so nostalgic.

With a flap of his wings, she slide several feet backwards. She knelt to the ground and tried to stay her place, while Igneel slowly landed on the cloud field. Her face went back to her normal complexion, and she brushed her bangs back from her forehead. "Finally," she uttered with grin.

Natsha raced toward the dragon, but the dragon used another spell, "Hitzigue All'e." His body transformed into fire and the fire zoomed past her; forming a wall of fire. His body returned at the very end of it, and the fire slowly faded away.

She really needed to learn Dragon Language or get him to write her these spells.

"Come at me, Igneel!" The girl shouted as she covered herself in fire. It wasn't fair that he kept moving away from her instead of facing her like a man.

Maybe she has been by Elfman for a little too long.

His jaw opened and a ball of fire formed between his razor teeth. She increased her own flames until she looked like a burning building. Her bandages around her breast started slipping from all of the movement.

A newcomer sat on top of the rock as she gazed at them. The newcomer had a smile tugging at her lips from the sight. Daughter and father reunited once again; too bad she couldn't reunite to her own daughter because of Igneel's protests. Yet he went against his own rules to pick up Natsha.

Igneel halted his attack, gulping the flames down his throat, and turned his head to look at the newcomer. "Grandeeney."

"Huh?" Natsha's flames died out as she turned her head to where Igneel was looking. That name reminded her of something, but she could not remember as to what exactly.

Sitting on the rock, where Natsha first woke up in, was a blue dragon. The dragon, instead of scales, was covered in feathers that resembled a cloud in a sort of way. Her lips curled into a smile as she was finally noticed by the two of them. "Who would have thought the Great Igneel would have gone back on his own words."

"She needed to know these spells. If not, her match with…him… will only end badly on both sides."

"You could have done what I've done."

"Send index cards to her without the training?"

"I was following your orders." She looked as if she was rubbing the fact into his face.

Natsha, lost, looked back from both dragons. She did not understand what they were arguing about.

"Grandeeney, this is not the time for your complaints."

The dragon looked down at the human girl, "Listen child, the beast roars now, but later without your presence, he turns his back whenever I visit. I only came to see Igneel's daughter in the flesh. The daughter he always keeps his mouth shut about."

"Do not add her into our arguments, Sky Creature."

"Fine, I see I am not wanted here." The dragon turned around and her tail flushed in the wind. She glanced over her shoulder, "Tell Wendy I'm watching." With a wink, the dragon took off into the sky.

"W-Wendy?" Natsha blinked and looked at her shoulder where her Fairy Tail mark was inked.

_A blue haired girl stood next to her. She was rubbing her shoulder as she gazed at the ground; remembering the past. 'Gradeneey…she…she disappeared seven years ago…' The white cat turned around and sent a icy glare at Natsha for asking her partner that question, about the dragons. _

"Hey! COME BACK!" She raced over the clouds, but soon it ended. The dragon was sailing against the horizon and somehow turned into a blue orb. "SHE RATHER HEARS IT FROM YOUR MOUTH! NOT FROM MINE!"

The dragon did not turn back.

"Leave the sky creature alone. Much like the wind, she only comes whenever there is gossip to spread." He couldn't be bothered by her complaints much longer. Every time that dragon entered his nest, his ears were yakked off from all of her talking. What he does was his business, and he had good reason to bring his daughter to his nest, unlike Grandeneey who only wanted to be surrounded in human affairs.

"No. Wendy needs to know," Natsha stated firmly. The girl, much like herself, has been looking for her mother for several years without any hope, much like Gajeel. She couldn't be the only one to find her foster father, all of them needed to find their parents. "Igneel," she turned her head around and looked at him, "Will you follow her for me?"

"Weren't we in the middle of a match before that accursed dragon shown up?"

"We need to follow her before she gets too far away."

In the end, he gave in and lowered his neck to her. She climbed on and his wings started flapping.

She felt her stomach turned. Igneel gulped.

…

"Dragon!" Laxus roared into the fog. He turned in a circle, looking for beast he was following. He stomped his foot onto the ground and growled.

He was lost in the middle of the fog, and the Thunder Tribe was nowhere to be seen. Happy was already lost when the fog first appeared. Natsha was lost from the very beginning.

He felt like his hair was going to fall out.

The blonde could not even count how many days he has been searching for the pink haired. And the only two clues he had was from the two Dragon Slayers that he was on the right trail, but then that Dragon appeared. It could only mean one thing.

Natsha was close.

He didn't care if he was on the wrong trail. Suddenly Natsha disappears and now a dragon shows up. There was no way those two events were unrelated. The dragon only reconfirmed his thought by appearing before them.

His hand reached out and he touched the bark on a tree. He didn't know what direction was what, but he went past the tree and went straight. Either he would meet back up with the Thunder Tribe, or either the shoreline.

Or the dragon lair.

He is hoping for the latter.

"SALAMANDER! NATSHA!" he shouted into the fog. "DRAGON! IGNEEL!" He would call followers, but he knew they were behind him somewhere in the fog; he was only looking for one main person.

The girl who started the brawls in the guild.

Even if he say nothing about it, his eyes did wander from the second floor whenever she shown up within the guild.

_He was watching from his normal table as Natsha walked up to the raven haired. In her hands was a trunk. Everyone around them was fighting. "ICE PRINCESS!"_

_"Huh?" Gray turned around. He was naked from head to toe._

_She shoved his trunks into his mouth and punched him backwards._

_Laxus couldn't help but chuckle. Evergreen glanced his way, "You…are watching her? Natsha?" The blonde ignored her as he took a sip from his glass. _

Ever since that day, Evergreen has been on his case. Watching his every move whenever the pink haired entered the doors. Accursed woman.

The girl who tried fighting with him at every chance.

Every day, he waited for her to appear in front of him and demanding a fight. He always denied the request to see her angry pout and shouting that she would defeat him one day.

_Natsha pounded her fist onto the railing and retreated downstairs, after getting denied for the hundredth time. Freed plucked a loose hair from his green mane, and asked a question that has been bugging him, 'What are you going to do when she does defeat you?'_

_'Then I deserved it. A weakling like her defeating me? That's shameful to my name. Not even wearing a bunny suit would make up for it.'_

Which ended with Bickslow making a bet with him that if Natsha does pound his ass in battle, Laxus has to wear a bunny suit for a week.

And then there was Happy, who napped on his head ever since the feline was born.

More or less, after two years, most of the guild members knew about his actions whenever Natsha was around; because of the Accursed Woman (Ever) and She-Demon (Mira).

"NATSHA! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" he shouted once more into the fog.

Then it appeared.

An orb above him.

It did not move from the sky, it only stayed there above him.

'_Are you lost, human?'_

**TBC**

**Don't you guys love it when the plot comes back? Yeah, it took me a while, but finally the plot has returned. And guess what! It's about our main characters! I know, it's a shock, but believe me…Laxus and Natsha are actually the main characters and not Gajeel/Erza/Juvia/Rouge/Freed! Also, remember that one story I was talking about last chapter? Well, I got the first two chappies up! It's called King's Contract! If you like Fem!NatsuxLaxus (if you don't…then why are you reading this…O_o) and Fem!NatsuxSting, then check that out!**

**And to my listeners (you know...since I'm a Teller, you guys are listening to my story...I know...it sucks...):**

**rinpup14: I would hope so, since ya been following for fifteen chappies. **

**Danizinhachan: That's about the summary, thanks for wrapping it up! XD, and yeah, actually, hasn't Gajeel done a Laxus before? When he called Levy small that one time on that island, she ran away and he went after her...Idunno. Hey, if you read my other stories with Fem!NatsuxLaxus, Happy bugs the crap out of Laxus 24/7...I even made an Oneshot about Laxus watching Happy (Problem Kitty) and in the end *spoilers*Laxus gets blame for Happy's doings, so yeah, the two of them together...that's the complete opposite of Natsha and Igneel (these two actually want to be together...while Laxus doesn't want anything to do with the bugger). Thanks!**

**darkhuntressxir: Well, now we know it's not Gajeel's dragon, so it's good. ANd the plot has finally appeared!**


End file.
